


To Possess You

by Alaisabel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Parent John Winchester, Balthazar Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Discipline, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gun Violence, Guns, He's Still Going To Fuck Dean Though, M/M, Marking, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Orgasm Control, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sensory Deprivation, Sex for Favors, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaisabel/pseuds/Alaisabel
Summary: ”Look, I said I’m sorry. I don’t really know what else you want from me” Dean is getting increasingly pissed at this guy. Okay, so maybe the accident was totally his fault but there really isn’t any reason to be this unpleasant about it.The guy smiles condescendingly which makes Dean want to punch his handsome face ”Do you have any idea how much this car costs?”Dean has mainly been focused on making sure he hasn’t killed anyone but as he turns his attention to the car for the first time the terrible realization dawns upon him.[In which Dean should definitely have spent money on car insurance, Castiel is very rude and the only way to avoid crippling debt is to have sex]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. 
> 
> For readers of my old stuff: Thank you so much for the support. Just a heads up: I've been away from writing for a couple of years and my interests have kind of evolved. This fic is a lot darker and more focused on sex than what I used to write (and it's a whole different fandom). I might return to the fluff at some point in the future but I'm making no promises.

Dean is really hoping that this temping will be the thing that finally lands him a real job. It has been some long months with no stable income and he’s starting to worry that there won’t be money for Sam’s tuiton. 

The job is at a construction site. Building fancy apartments for people who don’t really need them. It’s a great gig, though. The boss is laid back and doesn’t mind that Dean is blasting Foreigner and not really paying attention while he’s driving the forklift. Which is exactly why he doesn’t notice the car as he drives unto the main road. Suddenly it’s just there and the forks stab right through the side of the car. 

”shitshitshit” Dean manages to turn the thing off and jumps down to rush to the car. He’s stabbed through the right side but blessedly there doesn’t seem to be any passengers in the car. There is, however an annoyed-looking driver who’s getting out of the car.

”Shit, dude, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Dean asks as he’s making his way over to assess if there’s any injuries.

”I’m fine” the man replies in a deep voice ”Though I can’t say the same for my car. Are you completely blind?” The man is going from annoyed to angry real fast.

”Yeah, sorry, I guess I didn’t see you there. Are you sure you’re fine? It was a bit of a hard brake” Dean chuckles, trying to diffuse the tension. Which turns out to be a bad call as the man seems to be getting more angry at this.

”Do you have trouble understanding the laws of traffic?” The man asks through clenched teeth ”don’t those things require a license?” he keeps brushing his suit with his hands even though it doesn’t seem to have gotten dirty.

”Look, I said I’m sorry. I don’t really know what else you want from me” Dean is getting increasingly pissed at this guy. Okay, so maybe it was totally his fault but there really isn’t any reason to be this unpleasant about it.

The guy smiles condescendingly which makes Dean want to punch his handsome face ”Do you have any idea how much this car costs?” 

Dean has mainly been focused on making sure he hasn’t killed anyone but as he turns his attention to the car for the first time the terrible realisation dawns upon him.

The guy keeps smiling ”I think we can both agree that you’re going to be the one paying for this so I just want your insurance details and then you can go about you day, wreaking destruction on someone else or what is you do.”

”I…. I don’t have one”

The guy cocks his head, looking confused.

”I don’t have insurance”

The guy is just staring at him now, with his way too blue eyes ”Then I hope you have some savings, because I’m definitely not going to be paying for this.”

Dean is feeling sick ”I don’t… I’m really sorry about this but I just don’t have any money. Look, I’m trying to support my kid brother through college. Can’t you just take some pity on me, man? What is this, a week’s pay for you? Is it really worth ruining my life for?” Dean says gesturing to the shredded metal.

The guy looks thoroughly unimpressed ”I’m sure we can work out monthly installments. My secretary will get your details from whoever’s in charge here. Please remove your vehicle.” The guy moves to get back into the car.

Nonono, this can’t be happening ”Please, I’m barely scraping by here. Isn’t there anything else I can do? Anything at all? I used to be a mechanic I could maybe take a look at the car myself? Or something else, I’m good at fixing stuff and building stuff and… please, I’ll do anything” Dean begs.

The man stops ”Anything?”

Dean could cry from the relief as he nods vigourosly

”I already have people for all that stuff so I won’t be needing any of that, but….” The man is openly staring at Dean now and Dean does his best to look reliable and like the right man for whichever job he’s being considered for ”How old are you, boy?”

”23” Dean replies ”Sir” he adds.

The man smiles at this ”I do have… something you could help me with.”

Dean is nodding encouragingly, hoping it’s not too bad of a job. The man reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand and then guides it to his crotch. Dean yanks his hand back ”what the hell, dude?” Dean says, trying to sound less freaked out than he is.

The man shrugs ”Shame, you’re awfully pretty to go to jail for unpaid debt, but it’s up to you I guess.”

Nonono, not jail. Dean imagines Sam’s dream of a college education crumbling and how it’s qoing to be even harder finding a job after getting out of jail. Dean’s definitely feeling sick now. The man is opening the car door ”stop” Dean manages to say ”what is it exactly that you want me to do?” he asks as he’s looking down at the ground as he can almost feel his last reserve of self-respect crumbling.

”I want you to be available to me for… this entire weekend, shall we say? I want you to do everything I tell you and I don’t want any trouble with you, otherwise the deal’s off” The man replies, looking like they’re just discussing a business deal and not like he’s asking Dean to whore himself out to him for several days.

”And if I agree, then this all goes away?” Dean pushes, gesturing to the cars.

”If you’re good for me for the entire weekend then yes. This all goes away.” The man says ”but you have to be prepared that I have some… different desires.”

Dean really don’t want to know what those are but forces himself to say ”How different? I’m not gonna just lie there while you cut off my toes or anything.”

The man chuckles ”I promise I’m not going to hurt you. At least not in any permanent way” And jeez, if that isn’t omnious. He regrets even asking, it’s not like he really has any leverage for bargaining here.

”What’s your name, gorgeous?” the man asks and Dean wants to sink into the ground.

”Dean” he manages to reply.

”Dean” The man repeats, as if tasting it on his tongue ”get into the car”.

”what?” Dean shrieks, embarrassingly high-pitched. The man just continues looking at him. ”Okay, okay, I’m just gonna” Dean motions to the forklift with its forks still very much lodged into the side of the car. The man nods and Dean turns around to crawl back into the forklift, discreetly trying to wipe the sweat from his palms.

He should probably protest about his shift not being over yet but he doubts that the man would care. He’s turning on the forklift as he’s trying not to freak out about what he’s just agreed to. At least the other man is rather handsome, even if he’s an arrogant piece of shit. And is at least 10 years older than Dean himself. And is a man. Also that. Dean has considered that he might be a little bi before but he had never really had the guts to go for it. He’s pretty sure that this isn’t going to be the gradual easing into it that he had planned. 

Dean backs up the forklift and sees that there’s mainly just holes from the forks going in. Instead of the entire side of the car being split open. There must be some impressive brakes on that stupidly expensive car. 

The man opens the door in the passenger side and motions for Dean to get in. Dean is only just climbing down from the forklift and has to bite his tongue to avoid cursing the bugger for rushing him. Dean chooses to go for a forced smile instead and gets in. The door closes and for a blessed second he’s alone in a beautiful car ”hello gorgeous” he mumbles as he’s stroking the controls. 

The man gets in and eyes Dean suspiciously ”It wasn’t enough to just brutalize my car? You have to fondle it as well?”

Dean can feel his face going red and busies himself with the safety belt instead of replying. The man is staring at him again.

”You know, the polite thing would be to tell me your name” Dean says.

”It’s Castiel” the man replies.

Dean tries to avoid laughing ”That’s a bit of a mouthful. Mind if I call you Cas instead?”

The man frowns ”Yes, I do mind”.

”So I’m seriously going to be calling you Castiel?” Dean knows that he probably shouldn’t poke the bear but it kind of just slips out.

”No, you’re going to address me by ’Sir’” Castiel replies as if it’s a normal thing to ask of people.

Dean snorts ”No way”

Castiel narrows his eyes ”If you’re planning on just being difficult then you can get out of the car”

Dean should probably have seen this coming. He would love to get out of the car but that would definitely mean no deal and that just isn’t an option so instead he looks down into his lap and says ”sorry” Castiel keeps staring at him as if waiting for something more so Dean chokes out a ”Sir” and tries to ignore the smug look as Castiel starts the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel pulls up in front of an offensively big house and gets out of the car. Dean takes his lead and follows up the walkway. ”Don’t you have a garage or something?” Dean asks trying to break the weird tension from the car ride. 

”I have people for that” Castiel says as if it’s the most obvious thing. To be fair, it kind of is, at this point. Especially as Dean is looking at the white modern house with a well-kept front yard of carfully placed stones and green bushes. 

Dean follows Castiel into the house where the theme of impecable and modern continues. Dean feels severely out of place in his work clothes and with the dust from the building ground sticking where he’s been sweating. Unlike Castiel in his navy tailored suit that fits right in.

In the kitchen Castiel pours a glass of water and hands it to Dean who gratefully gulps it down. At least the guy has some sense of being a host. Hopefully that continues if it’s going to be somewhat bareable to be stuck in his house for three days. Dean puts the glass down on the counter. 

Castiel is again piercing him with those intense eyes ”On your knees” no beating around the bush, then. Dean gets down too fast and his knees hits the marble floor with a thud. Castiel raises his eyebrows ”so eager” he mumurs and buries his left hand in Dean’s hair, firmly holding him in place as Castiel starts unzipping his pants. 

Dean can feel his own heart beating and it’s not like he didn’t expect this but the reality of the situation is starting to truly settle in. 

Castiel pulls his fully erect cock out. And Dean can’t help staring. It’s definitely bigger than his own and in the corner of the revulsion he can feel a rising curiosity of what it will feel like on his tongue. Dean briefly looks up at Castiel who nods a single time. Dean looks back down and sticks out his tongue to lick across the head. Castiel groans and the hand in Dean’s hair tightens. This really isn’t so bad, maybe if Castiel is satisfied with him they’ll just stick to blowjobs.

Dean licks the side of the shaft and starts nibling his way down. Castiel sighs in appreciation and lets his head fall back against the cabinet. Dean continues this and brings up a hand to grab Castiel’s balls and drags a finger down the sensitive skin next to them. Dean sucks the entire head into his mouth. Castiel moans and to Dean’s mortification he can feel his own dick growing hard. Dean starts pulling back but Castiel holds him in place and starts pushing his cock further into Dean’s mouth. It’s way too much and Dean feels like he’s going to choke. He starts struggling in earnest to pull back and he thinks he even hears himself whimper. Castiel grabs his chin with the other hand and Dean is forced to look at him. Castiel tsks ”None of that now” and continues pushing in as Dean forces himself to relax. It really would be stupid to go this far only to chicken out. 

Castiel mercifully stops pushing in before getting to the base and looses his grip enough that Dean can start bobbing his head. It still feels like getting choked but at least Dean now can pull away a little when it gets to be too much.

Castiel’s cock feels heavy on his tongue but Dean’s slowly getting used to the sensation. He experimentally swipes his tongue over the head and is rewarded with a groan from Castiel who tightens the hand still in Dean’s hair but isn’t pushing. Dean can feel himself growing hard again and it’s just as humiliating this time. What kind of person pops a boner from sucking dick? Still, he can’t help himself from discreetly pushing his hand against his crotch, hoping it will go unnoticed. Dean’s eyes flutter from the sensation and he can feel Castiel watching him intensely. Castiel opens his mouth, probably to mock him and Dean really wants none of that so he chooses that moment to swallow down Castiel’s full length.

Castiel swears and comes in Dean’s mouth. As if anticipating Dean’s attempt to draw back he holds him in place ”Swallow”. And it’s not really as if he has a choice so Dean obediently swallows even though the spurts keep coming. Castiel draws back so the last cum dripples on Dean’s tongue and he gets the full experience of the bitter taste. Dean probably makes a face because Castiel is gripping his chin again and repeating the order to swallow. Dean swallows, if nothing else, to get the taste off his tongue.

Castiel pulls back and Dean sticks out his tongue to show that he’s done as he was asked. It was supposed to seem defiant but Castiel’s eyes darken and he pushes two fingers into Dean’s mouth and gently fucks into Dean’s mouth with them a couple of times. Dean’s definitely hard now. Castiel breaks the eye contact and starts zipping up his pants and Dean takes this as his cue to awkwardly scoot back while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Castiel leans back on the counter behind him ”You’ve never done this before” he states.

Dean can feel his face getting hot. Okay, so maybe he didn’t expect to be a pro the first time but it being this obvious is just embarrassing. And he’s still on the floor, ridiculously forced to look up to meet Castiel’s gaze. ”Had sex for money? No, I haven’t” He bites back while struggling to get up from the floor.

Castiel grabs his elbow ”You know that’s not what I meant”

”Well then, if you’re not satisfied how about letting me go?” Dean wrestles his arm free.

”You can leave at any time, Dean” Castiel says. Dean scoffs at that. Castiel waits for another beat and then reaches out to squeeze Dean’s neck ”I’ll enjoy breaking you in” Castiel murmurs. And it should definitely just be repulsive but instead heat starts pooling in Dean’s belly.

They’re staring at each other and Dean scrambles for something to break the tension ”Um, do you think I could borrow the shower? I’m feeling kind of gross after work”.

Castiel blinks and lets go ”Yes, of course. I’ll show you the guest bedroom”.

Dean follows Castiel up the stairs, shaking his head at the idea of having space for rooms you don’t even use. 

Castiel opens the door to the room. It’s completely soulless but Dean has to admit that it’s a pretty nice room. It’s keeping with the modern theme being rather simple mainly with black and white. And then there’s the bathroom that Dean can see from the door because the entire wall is made of glass ”Dude, that’s pretty weird.”

Castiel just shrugs ”You don’t like being watched while you’re showering?” And no, Dean definitely does not so he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels excitement spiking through his body. He forces himself to shake his head. ”Shame” Castiel simply says ”come downstairs when you’re done” he says and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Dean breathes deeply, trying not to think too hard on the mess he’s landed himself in. He’s definitely lost the job which is unbelievably frustrating. But realistically he would have had to work months if not years at that place to pay off what this would add to his debt. No, it had definitely been the smart choice to go with Castiel. Even though he’s feeling as if he might be eaten alive here. Dean shakes his head and heads to the shower, no reason to dwell on it. He could really use a drink, though.


	3. Chapter 3

After the shower Dean pads downstairs. He’s wearing a robe he found in the bathroom, not wanting to put his dirty clothes back on. He’s kind of regretting that decision now, even if the silk of the robe feels great against his skin.

The kitchen seems to be empty so Dean continues into the living room. It’s just as empty but has a bar ”bingo” Dean grins and shuffles through the bottles until he finds a bottle of whiskey. He’s just started pouring when he hears Castiel’s voice ”are you stealing from me?”

Dean almost drops the bottle ”Jeez, man, you scared me”. He turns to look at Castiel who’s watching him with narrowed eyes. Dean rolls his eyes ”Really? I’m just pouring myself a drink.”

Castiel prowls over to him and crowds him against the bar ”With my liquor it seems.”

Dean feels hot and cold all over. Castiel’s face is inches from his and he feels trapped. He swallows.

”And I distinctly remember telling you to address me as ’sir’” Castiel continues as he plucks the glass from Dean’s hand and downs it himself. The bastard.

Castiel puts the glass on the bar behind Dean and places a hand on his shoulder ”down” he orders. Dean complies, his face pressing against Castiel’s body on the way down. Once he’s down Castiel starts unzipping his pants and okay, this again. Weird, but Dean didn’t really care for where the conversation was headed anyway. He can roll with this.

Castiel grabs the back of Dean’s neck and guides his hardening cock between Dean’s lips. Dean sticks his tongue out to lick the head but Castiel keeps forcing his head forward ”open”. Dean opens his mouth and Castiel immediately thrusts all the way back. Dean starts coughing and claws at Castiel’s thighs to make him pull back but Castiel is roughly fucking in and out of Dean’s mouth. Dean is going to choke 

”Do you like it like this?” Dean tries to shake his head, his eyes watering ”Well, that’s too bad, because this is what happens when you refuse to behave like a good boy for me” Dean is still clawing ”are you ready to be good?” Dean nods his head, yes, anything to get some air. Castiel stops thrusting and pulls out a little, letting Dean breathe around him. Castiel pulls out all the way. Dean is gasping for air but Castiel is looking expectantly at him 

”Thank you” Dean tries. Castiel just keeps staring ”sir” Dean reluctantly adds.

”Again” It sounds like a threat.

”Thank you, sir” Dean repeats, louder this time.

Castiel grabs Dean’s face and wipes away the tears with his thumbs. ”That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” 

Dean refuses to answer. Castiel crouches in front of him ”It will be worse the next time you disobey me” Castiel’s grip on his face tightens until it hurts ”Won’t it be much nicer to just be a good boy for me?”

Dean looks down ”Yes, sir”

”Say it”

”I’ll be…. I’ll be a good boy for you, sir”

Castiel smiles and pats his cheek ”Very good” Castiel gets up ”you’re still gonna deepthroat me. You looked so pretty choking on my dick”.

Dean’s protests are drowned out by Castiel shoving his dick into his mouth again. Dean seriously considers biting him but Castiel doesn’t go the entire way back this time and the pace is much slower, allowing Dean to get used to the sensation. He can do this. He thinks. He’s definitely still gagging.

Castiel groans ”so good for me”

The bastard is getting off on him gagging. Unbelievable. But Dean can’t completely stop himself preening at the praise.

”You feel so good” Castiel is panting ”I’m so close”

Dean opens his eyes, some of the tears still stuck in his eyelashes. Castiel looks directly at him and comes with a shudder. 

Dean instinctively swallows. Castiel pulls out and crounches before him again. It’s only when tan hands skim against his chest that Dean realize that the robe he’s wearing has been torn open. He struggles to cover himself up. Castiel chuckles and places a kiss on his forehead ”So pretty for me”. With that he gets up ”Have whatever you like from the bar” Castiel says as he walks out of the room, leaving Dean sitting there bewildered.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean helps himself to a glass of whiskey, and then pours another one for good measure before following Castiel into the kitchen.

There’s food on the table and Dean’s mouth waters. Castiel turns to look at him and silently hands him the plate that he’d been making. Dean grabs it and sits at the table but waits for Castiel to sit down before digging in. Castiel smiles at this.

”Something I don’t understand is that if you’re a mechanic why were you even driving the thing around, terrorizing innocents?” Castiel asks. Dean almost drops his fork at this, Castiel hadn’t really seemed to have been paying attention.

”umm” Dean chews quickly to avoid answering with his mouth full ”My papers from my apprenticeship are…. not pretty. I didn’t get along very well with my supervisor. And with no recommendation it’s hard to get a job. So I’ve mostly been doing unskilled work.”

”Ah”

”What?” Dean asks, his face heating.

”Your problem with authority is a general one” Castiel says simply. Dean wants to choke him. Problem with authority his ass. He just expects people to behave like humans, even if they are the ones in charge. Dean bites back an angry reply, it probably wouldn’t improve the situation. Who even cared what Castiel thought. Dean knocks back the whiskey instead.

”Can we go back to my place to get some clothes?” Dean asks ”I’m feeling a little exposed here” he gestures to the robe.

”No”

”Um, okay. Can I borrow something to wear then?”

”You’re already wearing something” Castiel points out

Dean rolls his eyes ”You know I meant something else”

”You’re more than welcome to go naked” Castiel offers. Great, not really getting anywhere here ”But I actually do have something for you” Castiel gets up and motions for Dean to follow.

Dean follows Castiel up the stairs and into what Dean is guessing is Castiel’s own bedroom. It’s just as clean and orderly as the guest room. The main difference is the metal frame on the bed. Castiel rummages in a set of drawers and pulls out a slim black box that he hands to Dean.

Dean opens the lid ”I don’t understand” he lifts the collar from the box ”what’s this?”

Castiel cocks his head ”It’s for you” and adds ”to wear” when Dean clearly isn’t following.

Dean gulps and takes the collar in. It’s slender and black with a silver ring in front. Honestly it shouldn’t be a big deal after what he’s already done and what they are no doubt going to be doing later. But it just feels degrading. 

He’s pretty sure that Castiel sees his reluctance but the other man takes the collar from him anyway and motions for him to turn around. Dean turns, it’s probably not going to be so bad. Castiel wraps the collar around his neck and tightens it. 

The sensation is overwhelming, the feeling of something around his neck feels overpowering and way too intimate ”Please, can you loosen it” Dean croaks ”sir” he hastily adds, hoping that it will better his chances. To his surprise Castiel actually does loosen it but it makes no difference. It’s simply the collar that feels this way to wear. The leather feels as if it’s caressing him and he feels strangely exposed.

Castiel turns him back around ”better?”

”I think” Dean manages to say ”Thank you, sir” Castiel’s eyes darken.

”Open the robe”

Dean can feel the blush spreading down his neck.

”I want to see you” Castiel presses on. 

And really, it’s nothing that Castiel hasn’t already seen so Dean unties the robe with shaking hands.

Castiel pushes the robe to the side and his breath quickens. ”Very nice” he murmurs while his hands are roaming Dean’s chest. With the robe open there’s no hiding his growing erection. Castiel grabs his dick and pumps a single time ”perfect” he whispers to himself before letting go and louder saying ”On the bed”.

Dean shuffles away, happy to get an excuse to escape and goes to sit on the bed.

”On your back in the middle” Castiel adds. 

Dean awkwardly shuffles further in on the bed, trying his best to cover himself.

Castiel catches his hands fumbling with the robe ”No” and then backs off, sitting down in a chair facing the bed.

Dean props himself up on his elbows ”I don’t….”

Castiel interrupts him ”I want you to touch yourself”

”What?”

”Just like you do when you’re alone. Show me” Castiel braces his forearms on his thighs and leans forward.

Dean doesn’t think he can blush anymore than he already is. He closes his eyes and tries to pretend that he isn’t being watched. He licks the palm of his hand and then reaches down to grab his dick and slowly starts stroking, bringing himself to full hardness. He softly groans and uses his other hand to circle his nipple. 

”Open your eyes”

Dean forces himself to do as he’s told but immediately regrets the decision as he takes in Castiel’s predatory gaze and fully clothed body. He definitely feels exposed now only wearing the open robe and the collar.

”Don’t stop”

Dean shakily makes his hands move again but it feels mechanical and wrong even though his body is definitely still on board. This is way more humiliating than being pushed to his knees. Dean stops moving.

”I don’t… can’t we do something else instead” Dean all but pleads. Seeing the look on Castiel’s face he quickly adds a ”sir” but that’s apparently not enough to save him. Castiel gets up from the chair, still with that stormy look on his face and reaches into his pocket for something. The something turns out to be a long piece of leather that Castiel reaches out to attach to the silver ring of the collar. Dean is frozen in place. It’s a leash. Castiel wraps it around his hand until there’s only a couple of inches left of the length and Castiel brings his face close to Dean’s.

”No, Dean, we can’t ’do something else’. You can do as you’re told and stop making a fuss about it. You have 5 seconds to make yourself come or this is going to get unpleasant for you.”

Dean just stares at Castiel, not moving.

”Okay, that’s it. On your stomach over my lap” Dean keeps staring ”unless you’d rather leave” Castiel adds sweetly. 

Dean curses the situation but crawls to lie in Castiel’s lap anyway. Castiel yanks on the leash to make him crawl further up so it’s not his stomach that’s pressed against Castiel’s thighs but his crotch. Castiel strokes up Dean’s thigh with the hand not holding the leash and brushes the robe aside. Suddenly he smacks down on Dean’s ass causing Dean to cry out.

”I’m thinking 15 of these” Castiel muses 

Okay, Dean can do this. It’s unpleasant but it isn’t that bad. Or at least he doesn’t think it is untill Castil brings his hand down again. Way harder this time. Dean tries to squirm away but is kept in place with the leash.

Castiel tuts ”None of that. It’s your own fault that you’re even in this position” Bringing down his hand three successive times. Dean tries to cover his yelp of pain. That was five, almost there he tells himself.

Castiel smacks him three more times but then stops and strokes his rear while musing ”How many was that? 8? Or maybe it was 7?”

”8. It was 8” Dean bites out.

”Hmm, you know what, I’m just not sure. I think I’ll have to start over” Dean can hear the smile in Castiel’s voice. Castiel places four hard hits right on top of each other and Dean hisses.

”Oh dear, I think I’ve lost count again. Better start over”

No fucking way ”let me count them, sir” and it definitely feels like consenting to this treatment but Dean has a creeping suspicion that this is going to continue for hours if he doesn’t.

”I think that’s a great idea, pet. Loud and clear for me.” He imediately brings down his hand.

”One”

And again

”Two”

There’s two seconds of nothing happening before the third one comes. The uneven pacing is making this much worse.

”Three”

By the tenth Dean’s ass is throbbing. He’s grabbing the bedsheet so hard that his knuckles whiten ”Eleven” he gasps out.

”Are you ready to be good for me again?” Castiel brings his hand down again while he asks.

”Twelve. Yes, yes, Please sir.”

Castiel scoffs ”That doesn’t sound very convincing” But he stops hitting and is now just kneading Dean’s ass in a way that makes Dean’s dick peak up again.

”i’m sorry, sir. I promise to be good” Dean grumbles. 

”I think you’ll have to show me. Pull your cheeks apart from me” Castiel orders.

Dean hesitates but then reaches back to do as he’s told.

Castiel hums with satisfaction and thrums his fingers against Dean’s hole. Without warning he brings down two fingers hard. 

Dean swears and lets go to protect himself.

”You promised to be good” Castiel reminds him. And really, it’s not like he’s going to die from taking a couple of blows more so Dean spreads his cheeks again.

”Better. What number was that?”

”Thirteen” Dean rushes to say because there’s no way they’re starting over now.

Castiel spanks him twice more and then releases his hold. Dean quickly scrambles away and gathers his robe around him.

Castiel gets up and moves back into the chair, still holding the end of the leash ”Continue”.

Dean shakily reaches down to pump his dick that’s gone limp again. A couple of pumps is all it takes for his erection to return, the adrenaline thrumming through his veins heightening the sensation. He’s not gonna lie, it feels amazing. He keeps stroking his dick and raises his eyes to stare defiantly at Castiel. He’s embarrasingly close to climaxing already.

”you know, you still haven’t thanked me” Castiel drawls.

The embarrassment returns to Dean’s body ”Thank you, sir” he mumbles.

”For the spanking. I promise to be a good boy” Castiel dictates and Dean echoes, his face heating.

”Good, get up” Castiel yanks the leash for emphasis and Dean follows the order. Castiel reaches out and pulls him into his lap, the leash tightening. Castiel licks a stripe up Dean’s neck and whispers in his ear ”This” he grabs Dean’s dick hard ”Belongs to me now. It doesn’t matter what you want. When I say jump you only ask how high.” Castiel starts pumping his hand ”touch your nipples for me”. The tone leaves no room for objections and Dean complies.

Castiel nibbles on his earlobe and damn, that feels good ”You’re allowed to come now” Castiel growls at the same time as he’s twisting his hand just so. Dean stops caring about how demeaning it all is as the orgasm tears through him, the lingering pain and fear creating a sensation unlike anything he’s felt before. His body goes limp against Castiel’s.

”Very good” Castiel murmurs his approval as he’s still slowly stroking Dean’s dick until it hurts from the overstimulation. Dean whines, causing Castiel to laugh but he stops the movement nevertheless ”sorry baby”. Castiel tips Dean’s head back and kisses him softly on the lips. The angle is kind of awkward but Dean melts into the touch.

”I have some work to do. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the evening but I want you back in here at 11” Castiel says and Dean reluctantly gets up. Castiel adjusts his suit and leaves the room without looking back


	5. Chapter 5

After cleaning himself up Dean heads down to the living room. He doesn’t feel up for exploring, not really wanting to bump into any of the staff that supposedly works here. Instead he pours himself another whiskey, might as well make the most of his time here. Then he throws himself in the couch and turns the TV on. There are a million channels but after some surfing around he settles on part 60 of some show with confused-looking doctors. Perfect.

Dean is pretty buzzed when he heads up to the bedroom. He’s trying very hard not to think about what Castiel is going to want. The dude already came twice today, shouldn’t that be plenty? Dean is starting to second guess the choice of keeping the collar on. At the time he’d thought of it as a gesture of good faith. After all, he had agreed to the deal and usually his word was worth something. And the collar doesn’t even bother him that much. The biggest issue is that its presence is making it impossible to ignore the situation.

Dean opens the door without knocking. Castiel turns to look at him. He’s removed his tie and jacket and is opening the cuffs of his shirt. Dean’s eyes are drawn to the open collar of the shirt and his mouth goes dry. He quickly looks away.

”Well, I’m here” Dean lamely says.

”Yes, I can see. Do you want to brush your teeth? There’s a toothbrush in the bathroom for you”

Dean brushes his teeth while sneaking peeks through the glass wall at Castiel undressing. He almost chokes at the tattoos and muscled expanse of chest that’s revealed when Castiel takes off his shirt. Castiel strips and turns off the lights before lying down under the covers. Dean finishes up and awkwardly stands in the doorway.

”Are you coming to bed?” Castiel sounds amused at his uncertainty. To regain the feeling of control over the situation Dean shrugs out of the robe, satisfied with the surprise on Castiel’s face.

Dean gets under the covers. He awkwardly lies down on his back, not really knowing what to expect. Castiel however, just turns to switch off the lamp at the bedside table, turns on his side and says ”Goodnight, Dean”. Leaving Dean lying confused in the dark, relief and disappointment mixing in his body until he’s mainly just nauseous. Dean turns on his side away from Castiel and squeezes his eyes shut.

Dean slowly surfaces from his sleep at the feeling of a solid body grinding against him. Still muddled from sleep Dean pushes back, enjoying the drag of an erection against his ass. Heat courses through his relaxed body and he starts thrusting into his loose fist to create some friction. 

”No” a hand removes his own and Dean is suddenly fully awake. It’s the middle of the night and it’s Castiel that’s hard behind him. Dean is too turned on to care.

”You don’t touch yourself without permission” Castiel says, still grinding against him.

Dean hears himself whine.

”What was that?” Castiel chuckles.

”Please, sir” Dean says, his need shadowing anything else.

”Very nice” Castiel says, but still doesn’t let go of Dean’s hand ”Turn around”.

Dean turns to his other side, avoiding to look at Castiel’s face. His hand is moved to Castiel’s dick. Castiel moves their joint hands up and down a couple of times before stopping ”continue” he orders Dean.

Dean does as he’s told, focusing on the silky feel and blocking out the way his dick twitches at Castiel’s groans. Castiel tips Dean’s head up with a finger, forcing him to look at his face. ”Do you want to touch yourself?” Castiel asks.

Dean nods his head but at Cas’ staring he adds ”Yes, please, sir”

”Go ahead”

Dean starts to move his hand but is stopped by Castiel moving it back ”I didn’t say you could stop”.

Dean frees his other hand that’s trapped between his body and the mattress. The angle is awkward but the friction is glorious. Maintaining a rhythm in two places at once, however, turns out to be near impossible and Dean’s hand on Castiel falters as he loose himself in his own pleasure. He’s so close to climaxing, the heat spreading from his legs and readying to roll in waves over his entire body.

”Stop”

Absolutely not. At that moment all Dean cares about is the peak that’s nearing.

His hand is snatched away and he’s violently rolled over on his back, Castiel straddling him to pin him in place. Dean wriggles to get free, a frustrated hiss escaping his body.

Castiel pins his hands and leans down ”I told you to stop”.

Dean is just glaring at him.

”You receive pleasure when I decide.” Castiel lets go of one of his hands ”Lie still, he warns”. Castiel starts stroking himself, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Dean has never been more turned on in his entire life.

”I ought to flog you for this” Castiel says ”The only thing saving you right now is that you kept your collar on” He lets go of Dean’s other hand to touch his fingers to the collar. Castiel slowly wraps his hand around Dean’s throat and squeezes once before letting go. 

Castiel’s hand on his own dick speeds up and with a shudder he comes on Dean’s chest. Castiel swipes his finger through the cum and pushes it against Dean’s lips. Dean obediently opens and licks the fingers clean, nearly gagging on the taste. Castiel pumps his fingers a couple of times, watching mesmerized before removing them.

”Please, sir, can I come?” Dean asks. 

Castiel archs an eyebrow ”After the way you’ve behaved?”

Frustrated tears start gathering in Dean’s eyes ”Please” 

”I know baby, I know” Castiel murmurs. Then he’s leaning down to kiss Dean, his tongue making languid strokes into Dean’s mouth as he pumps Dean’s dick twice. Dean’s clinging to him desperately. Castiel untangles himself and gets up from the bed. ”You need to work for it”.

Castiel leaves the room. Dean feels like he’s in free fall, emotions coursing through him in a way he usually fights to avoid. Castiel returns with a towel and starts wiping his cum from Dean’s chest. He swipes the material over Dean’s oversensitive dick a single time, chuckling at Dean’s groan ”Maybe tomorrow if I’m feeling generous” He’s leaning down to kiss Dean again ”Get some sleep”.

Dean decides two things as Castiel throws the towel on the floor and lies down to sleep. 1 Castiel is definitely an asshole and 2 That his body seems to be reacting extraordinarily much to this asshole and he might as well get with the program.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Castiel is gone when Dean wakes up. He eats breakfast alone, soaks in the bath for an hour and watches some more TV. After lunch Dean is pretty sure he’s going to die from boredom. He’s just decided to start opening random doors in the house when Castiel returns.

Dean is awkwardly standing in the hallway as Castiel barges in with a stormy look on his face. Castiel doesn’t say anything but grabs Dean’s hand and drags him along.

”Whoa there, you okay?” Dean asks while rushing to keep up.

”Can’t take a bloody second off from work” Castiel mumbles, mostly to himself it seems as he keeps dragging Dean towards the bedroom. 

”On the bed” Castiel orders as he loosens his tie and it slithers free.

”On your stomach” he adds. Waiting for Dean to do it before covering Dean’s eyes with the tie and knotting it in the back of his head.

”Stay there” 

Dean is kind of freaking out but he stays on the bed, unable to see, while Castiel is moving around the room.

”Give me your arm” Dean tries not to struggle as Castiel closes a cuff tightly around his wrist and his arm is being stretched away from his body. Castiel lets go and Dean realises that he’s been tied to something, probably the headboard.

”The other one”

Dean realises that if he’s going to refuse and bodily fight Castiel off it’s now but instead he takes a deep breath and lets Castiel repeat the procedure with his other arm. He kind of wants to see what’s going to happen, he just sincerely hopes that Castiel is worth the trust he’s placing in him. 

Castiel seems to realise this ”You’re doing so well” he praises. Castiel is skimming his hands down Dean’s sides and all the way to his ankle. Castiel cuffs that one and binds it and repeats with the other. Dean is feeling fully exposed even though he’s still wearing the robe. It’s mostly the complete lack of control that’s unnerving to him.

Castiel moves away again and that’s somehow way worse. If he just leaves him like this Dean’s going to freak out. He’s feeling vulnerable and oversensitive, the fact that he can’t even see what’s happening increasing the feeling of helplessness.

Castiel returns, putting something down on the table. He touches his hand to Dean’s face and Dean pushes into it, the touch tethering him to reality. 

Castiel curses and Dean flinches back. Castiel lets out a startled laugh ”Sorry sweetheart. So twitchy”

Castiel grips the robe and tears it, the silk ripping loudly. Dean flinches again.

”I’ll get you something else to wear” Castiel promises while his hands roam the accessible skin. Castiel licks the shell of Dean’s ear ”This is doing wonders to improve my mood”.

Castiel draws back. Dean hears a click and then there’s a smell of fire. 

”What’s happening?” He blurts out. He’d promised himself to cooperate but what the hell.

”I’m not doing anything that will scar” Castiel says, letting the missing sir slip. He’s probably saying it to reassure Dean but somehow it just makes the situation more alarming. Castiel sits down on the bed.

Dean is about to demand that they stop when there’s a sharp pain at his shoulderblade. It almost gets too much to handle but right as it becomes unbearable the pain lessens. It stops hurting and there’s just a feeling of something on his skin in the spot.

Once more there’s a sharp pain, this time at his spine. First it’s very concentrated and intense but quickly it spreads to a slightly bigger area and the pain again recedes until there’s only the feeling of something hard lingering on his skin.

The next time it’s lower. Dean groans. It feels liquid at first, hardening as the pain goes away. The sensation feels familiar but it’s so intense that Dean can’t quite place it. It’s killing him not to know what it is that he’s feeling.

The fourth time Dean has accepted that whatever it is, he’s not going to die from it. 

The fifth time his body starts reacting. The intense sensation of pain on the border to becoming too much making his body feel electric. His entire being narrows in on the anticipating of the next time it’ll happen, not knowing where on his body. So far it’s only been in places where the bone is close to the skin and it feels like he’s at least a little bit protected, leaving room in his mind for savoring the intense feeling of it. Fear spikes through him at the thought of it happening near his waist or his thighs, he’s not sure that he could stand that. But there isn’t anything he can do, his only hope is that Castiel has mercy on him. He pushes himself further into the mattress anyway, his body straining to get away.

It happens anyway. The pain hits near his waist and it’s way too much. Dean moans aloud, the sensation is too overwhelming to keep contained. The first second it’s blinding pain but as it retreats desire pulses through Dean’s body. He has no idea whether he wants it to stop of if he wants Castiel to keep going.

It is, however, not his decision to make and as Castiel continues the pain more and more tips into pleasure. It’s still overwhelming and every time it happens Dean dreads the next one. There’s no room anywhere in his body to think or feel anything else. He gives himself completely to the anticipation and release. He can hear himself moaning as if floating outside of it.

Castiel is muttering his appreciation. At first it’s as if it’s happening at a distance but as Dean pulls himself toward the sound it becomes a second tether to reality. It’s compliments and those condescending nicknames but Dean clings to it anyway.

”Would you like to come?” it takes some time for the words to register. So long that Castiel chuckles ”Is that a no?”

Dean struggles to gain enough control over his body to speak ”No, I mean yes, please sir. I would like to come”. Castiel has stopped what he’s doing and is putting something down on the table.

”There’s one thing I would like first, then you’re allowed”

”Yes, yes, anything”

Castiel sucks in a breath ”I look forward to fucking you” he grabs Dean’s ass.

Dean tenses. Castiel laughs ”Surely that can’t come as a surprise”

And no, not really but he’d hoped for a bit more preparation and he doesn’t quite trust that Castiel’s anger has disappeared completely. Dean nods his head once and braces himself. Maybe it won’t be as unpleasant as he fears.

Castiel swears ”Jesus, you really would do it for me, wouldn’t you? Even though you haven’t done it before. What’s the biggest thing you’ve had in your ass?”

Dean feels himself blush. Surely he’s not expected to answer that. It’s not like it’s going to matter to Castiel either way.

Apparently Castiel disagrees. He grabs Dean’s hair and yanks his head back ”I asked you a question”

”Sorry, sir” That really hurts ”I…. I’ve had two fingers up there” and really hadn’t expected to discuss it with anyone, one might add.

Castiel’s still not satisfied ”Your own or someone else’s?”

”My own” Dean mumbles.

Castiel pulls his head back further ”So in the darkness of your own room, right before you come, the desire to be filled gets too much, is that it?”

”Yes, sir” Dean whispers, begging for the ground to swallow him. Anything to avoid this conversation.

”hmmm” Castiel suddenly releases his grip and Dean’s head forcefully drops into the mattress ”I think we’ll start with a couple of fingers. We have plenty of time, no reason for me to rip you apart.”

Castiel rummages around for something that Dean hopes is lube. His hope is confirmed as Castiel presses against his hole with a slick finger.

”New rule” he says as he’s pushing through the tight muscle ”You’re only allowed to come when you’ve got something in your ass” His finger stops ”You’re resisting, let me in, pet”

Dean forces himself to relax, the feeling foreign. Usually he’s so close to climaxing that it’s not really an issue. Castiel pushes all the way in ”Very good”

Castiel starts moving his finger, the whole thing mostly being uncomfortable but Dean hopes that Castiel knows what he’s doing. 

”I’m going to add another one” Castiel tells him. It’s way too early and Dean scrambles to relax enough that it’s not unbearable. It’s still not great.

”I’m going to release you and then you’ll come for me like this” Castiel instructs. Untying the bonds with a single hand, the other one still inside of Dean.

It feels strange suddenly to be able to move. The first thing Dean does is to reach for the blindfold but Castiel swats his hand away ”That’s not what I said”. Wearing the blindfold without being bound is almost worse, it feels a lot more like fumbling around in the dark.

”On your back”

Dean awkwardly does as he’s told, the control still strange and Castiel’s hand still inside him.

”Good. Touch yourself”

Dean’s dick has gone limp but he’s not going to pass up on the chance for an orgasm so he tentatively starts stroking. He feels extremely exposed, not being able to see Castiel and Castiel most likely still being fully dressed. If Dean was in his right mind that should only be humiliating but instead it helps his erection along. Castiel has stopped moving his fingers and soon Dean is close.

Castiel starts moving his fingers around again and this time Dean has adjusted a bit more to the fingers not being his own but it’s still mainly uncomfortable and his orgasm creeps away.

Dean whines in frustration.

”You’re going to come like this or not at all” Castiel crooks his fingers. The sensation is not as unpleasant as the scissoring motion but it’s still definitely strange. Dean can work with this.

He speeds up the hand on his dick and reaches down with the other one to stroke the skin behind his balls. He gently strokes the sensitive spot and is tipped over the edge. 

He cries out as his orgasm is finally allowed to consume him. The blindfold intensifying the sensation and his mind conjuring an image of Castiel’s intense stare. Dean pants as he comes back down.

Castiel chooses this time to add a third finger. Dean hisses at the intrusion, his body oversensitive and done with being touched.

”I know, I know” Castiel soothes as if he wasn’t the one responsible ”You’re doing so good. Such a beautiful clench around me. Did it feel good?”

Dean bites his lip and nods.

Castiel slaps his thigh.

”Yes, it did, thank you sir” 

”Just one more thing for me, then we’re done”

”okay” Dean says hesitantly, hoping it isn’t something bad ”sir”

Castiel is again making noise at the table. He pulls his fingers out but before Dean can adjust to the emptiness something cold and unyielding pushes against his entrance.

Dean whimpers and starts pulling away but Castiel pins him in place with a hand on his abdomen and keeps pushing in ”so good for me. So good” It keeps expanding and just as Dean truly can’t take anymore the expansion stops. ”There, all done”

And Dean doesn’t understand because there’s clearly still something inside him. Dean reaches down and as he comes into contact with the thing he realises that it’s a buttplug.

”Please, I don’t want it to stay” Dean is not above begging ”sir”

He can almost hear Castiel shrug ”I can remove it but I doubt that you’ll like what’s coming if you’re not expanded”

That’s an excellent point. Dean shudders.

”Do you want me to remove it”

”No, sir, I’m good” Dean forces out. He’s not going to take the gamble.

”I thought so” Castiel pulls the plug out a little and then pushes it back in. Laughing at Dean’s hiss. He kisses Dean’s nose and then removes the blindfold.

The light in the room is blinding and for a second Dean is about to ask to get the blindfold back on. His eyes slowly adjusts but as a very mush clothed Castiel comes into focus Dean is faced with the reality that he’s on his back, only wearing a collar and a buttplug. Castiel’s leer doesn’t help.

Dean struggles to cover himself ”something to wear, please”

For a second Dean seriously thinks that Castiel is going to demand that he walks naked around but blessedly Castiel instead sighs and gets up.

While Castiel rummages through a closet Dean looks over at the bedside table where there’s lube, a lighter and a candle. Dean frowns in confusion. He refuses to believe that it was just hot wax that was being dripped on him.

Castiel turns back around in time to see the face he’s making ”Feels differently when you’re not the one in control, doesn’t it”

Dean is still frowning but takes the clothes being offered. At least the bastard didn’t use the lighter on him. 

The clothes are a white dress shirt and some formal pants neither of which Dean would pick out for himself in a million years. He bites back his protests, knowing Castiel he would just be asked to go naked if he complained.

”Underwear?” He asks, already knowing that he’s too optimistic before Castiel shakes his head. All right then.

Dressing while Castiel is staring at him is supremely uncomfortable and Dean almost trips in the pants as he tries to rush the process. As he’s buttoning the shirt Castiel tips his head back and kisses him with a fire that takes Dean aback. Castiel’s tongue is everywhere and suddenly he’s biting Dean’s lip before pulling back.

Castiel grabs his tie from the bed ”I need to get back to work. Take a walk in the garden while I’m gone”

Dean is going to get whiplash from the sudden shifts in Castiel being gone and Castiel being everywhere. He feels intensely alone as Castiel closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dean.....
> 
> I'm just dropping by to remind everyone to be safe when using hot wax. You can burn yourself (or others) quite badly if you don't know what you're doing so please research it before trying it for the first time. The same risk of disaster goes for hair pulling and a lot of the other things happening here. There are tons of great educational resources out there. I personally like Evie Lupine on youtube but the information can be found in almost every format.
> 
> While I'm here I also want to make it totally clear that what's happening in this fic is generally pretty unhealthy and there are definite issues around consent. Remember to clear stuff in advance with your partner(s) and establish safewords or alternative modes of communication if you're doing play where stop doesn't mean stop. And of course take the boundaries of yourself and others seriously.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the read. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulls himself together and gets out of the bedroom. He hasn’t been dependent on anyone before and he especially does not need the company of someone he only met the day before. Ridiculous. He might be very much into sex with Castiel but there’s really no need to get all touchy feely about it. Dean’s just always been very much about allowing himself to indulge in pleasure and that’s exactly what this is. 

Going down the stairs is the time that Dean is really confronted with the buttplug, the not wearing underwear and just the stiff clothes in general. It’s definitely hot as hell but also very distracting. It also makes it seem like his body is not quite his own. It feels like Castiel is a constant hovering presence. He is pretty sure that he is going to die if he is this turned on for the entire day.

Walking is in general not great. He is embarrassingly sore considering it had only been three fingers. He should really work on that. He snorts when he gets the thought that Castiel is probably going to take care of that. God, enough with the Castiel.

Dean decides that going outside is a great idea. Not because it was suggested but because he’s done with sitting around the house. He opens random doors at the ground floor, trying to find a door to the garden that’s not the front door. He passes by an office that’s surprisingly oldschool compared to the rest of the house, a gym and a second living room, because of course you need that. This one has a fireplace and second door. The door turns out to lead to the garden. It’s really weird that there isn’t any glass in it but it’s probably a deliberate design choice like everything else in this house from hell.

The garden is ridiculously elaborate with little flowerbeds surrounded by stones and paths made of individual flat stones. And of course there’s a pool. In the back of the garden there’s a shed made of concrete to match the modern look of the main house. But to the side there’s a building that Dean is pretty sure is a garage. Dean can almost hear it calling to him as he makes his way over there.

There’s a door to the side. Dean tries the handle and is surprised when it isn’t locked. But on the other hand the entire place is walled in so it might have been a bit excessive. He opens the door and is met with the glorious sight of three beautiful cars. 

They are all modern which isn’t Dean’s own preference and one of them is even an electrical car which should definitely be some kind of crime. Dean silently apologizes to the cars for having these bad thoughts. They are very nice cars. Very nice.

Dean spends close to two hours in the garage. To get back into the house he uses a door that connects directly to a room that he hasn’t seen before but which leads him into the entryway. He has not thought of the buttplug for some time but now that he’s walking it’s making its presence known.

Dean sits down in the living room, wishing that he hadn’t left his phone at home the day before but settles for the TV instead. 

Dean is woken from a nap by Castiel sitting down right next to him.

”Is that comfortable?” Castiel looks genuinely curious, as if Dean falling asleep in an upright position had been planned.

”Umm, no, not really” Dean says while working out the kinks in his neck.

”Ah” Castiel looks at the TV ”nice choice of channel”

There’s a documentary on about bees ”It was Ice Road Truckers before I fell asleep” Dean admits before Castiel starts to think that he has a passion for bees. 

”I see” Castiel looks a lot more interested in the bee documentary than any human should be. He also looks rather tired.

”I saw the garage” Dean says in an attempt of making conversation.

”Yes?” Castiel drops his hand down in Dean’s lap, resting it on his inner thigh.

Dean swallows and blanks for a second ”Um… yeah. Some pretty nice cars you’ve got”

”I guess. Someone...” Castiel gestures vaguely ”gets them for me” Castiel’s hand is still just resting on Dean’s thigh as if he owns it and Dean really should say something snarky about Castiel seeming a lot more worried about his cars yesterday but he can’t really bring himself to care.

Dean’s dick is starting to get interested but Castiel is just watching the TV and it’s not like he’s doing anything with his hand so Dean should probably say something else to not be the weird one ”Do you…. Do you mind if I take one of them apart? I’ll put everything back afterwards, I just would like to take a look”

Castiel glances at Dean ”Sure”

Dean beams ”Sick”

”Excuse me?” 

”What?” Now they’re just staring confused at each other. Great.

”I don’t understand” Castiel says

”Sick” Dean repeats ”Like you know, nice, delightful, that excites me”

”Ah” Castiel is watching the bee documentary again ”That’s nice” He skims his hand up Dean’s thigh and then lets it rest higher up. Dean really shouldn’t be getting this riled up about it. But he’s already been on edge for the last hours and his body is screaming for relief.

”Um…” Dean starts, glancing at Castiel.

”Yes?” The corner of Castiel’s mouth quirks up. He’s still watching the damn TV but it’s pretty clear that he knows exactly what’s going on.

”Nothing, sorry, sir” Dean is not going to give him the satisfaction of being the first to acknowledge it. Or maybe it’s more that Castiel seems to prefer that Dean is quiet unless asked and Dean might the slightest bit be itching to please Castiel. Who really knows at this point. Seems like he might as well settle for being turned on while watching some bees. Dean forces himself to direct his focus to the TV.

”Thought so” Castiel squeezes Dean’s thigh possessively a single time and then going back to just leaving his hand there.

After what feels like forever Castiel removes his hand and starts to unzip Dean’s pants ”Up” Dean obediently lifts his hips so Castiel can pull the pants down, leaving Dean’s dick on display. The pants come all the way off.

”On your back” It takes Dean a second to figure out the logistics of it but he ends up lying on the couch with his bent legs towards Castiel.

”Hold your legs for me” 

Dean can feel himself blushing furiously but reaches down to pull his thighs towards his chest. Dean is completely exposed to Castiel. 

Castiel turns around and returns with lube before he grabs the flared base of the buttplug. He starts wriggling it out. It’s supremely uncomfortable that Castiel is even moving it around in Dean’s still sore ass but the size difference between the notch and the biggest part of the plug gives a painful stretch. Dean swears.

Castiel slowly looks up at his face ”You don’t do that” his eyes hard.

Dean’s puzzlement must show because Castiel continues ”Your mouth belongs to me and I haven’t granted you the right to utter profanities.” Castiel brings his hand down hard on his ass, violently pushing the plug back in. Dean cries out.

”Do I need to gag you?”

Dean quickly shakes his head.

”I asked you a question”

”No, sir. Sorry, sir”

Castiel starts wriggling the plug again ”Good. I can do whatever I want to this hole” He yanks and Dean bites back a curse ”You should feel lucky that I even bother to do this slowly. I could just as well take you right here without any preparation.”

Dean shudders. He can’t imagine how much that would hurt ”Thank you, sir” He whispers.

”That’s more like it” Now that the worst part is once again over Castiel starts pulling the plug out and pushing it back in. The biggest part is stretching Dean uncomfortably but as long as Castiel doesn’t push it in all the way again he can take this.

Finally Castiel pulls it all the way out. He immediately pushes two fingers in ”Very good” He says ”Clench for me”

Dean does as he’s asked, the clench making Castiel’s fingers feel even bigger. Castiel groans.

Castiel withdraws his fingers ”You’re ready for the next size” he declares. As he gets up from the couch he adds ”I strongly recommend using your own fingers to keep you open while I’m gone” Castiel leaves the room.

Dean scrambles to get the lube and the lays back down, jamming two fingers inside of himself. Before his body can get used to the stretch he adds a third finger. It burns but fearing what’s to come it seems like the wise choice. 

Castiel returns quickly. He’s carrying a box and his eyes darken when he sees Dean. He puts the box down.

Castiel positions himself between Dean’s legs and reaches out a hand to skim the rim of Dean’s stretched hole. ”You’ve stretched yourself for me” Castiel sounds taken aback and Dean starts to fear that that might have been the wrong choice.

”You’re not allowed to come from this” Castiel says and Dean considers pointing out that he’s not really about to when Castiel leans over him and puts Dean’s dick in his mouth. Dean is unbelievably close to breaking the rule about swearing.

The wet heat of Castiel’s mouth feels heavenly and Dean bites back his groans.

Castiel pulls off ”Those sounds are mine. I want to hear them” he growls before returning to Dean’s dick, licking a stripe up the side before once again encasing it.

Dean forces himself to let his moans become audible. Quickly he doesn’t even have to think about it for the sounds to escape his body. He involuntarily starts to buck his hips but Castiel is pinning him in place with a firm hand on his abdomen. Castiel’s tongue swipes across the head and Dean’s so close to coming even with the fingers in his ass.

”Sir….” Dean reluctantly starts ”I’m… I’m getting close”

Castiel continues for another second and then pulls back. ”So perfect” Castiel murmurs. He reaches out to squeeze Dean’s dick once before reaching for the box.

”Clearly you’re longing to be filled so I think we’ll skip a size” Castiel muses.

Dean bites back his protests when he sees the smirk on Castiel’s face.

Castiel holds up a buttplug that looks much, much bigger than the last one and is made of metal. Dean yelps even before he sees the ball of fur on the end. Hell no.

”Please, sir” Dean is pleading ”not that one”

Castiel looks at the plug ”What, you don’t like it?” he stares at Dean who shakes his head.

”Is it the size?” Castiel mocks ”Or maybe the material? No? What then? Is it this?” Castiel grabs the fur.

Dean averts his eyes and nods.

”Speak up” Castiel orders.

”Yes, sir” Dean replies, intending to stop at that but Castiel motions for him to say something more ”It feels degrading” Dean whispers.

Castiel raises his eyebrows ”Oh, that’s most definitely the point”

Dean refuses to answer.

”Remove your fingers”

Dean reluctantly complies. Castiel snatches his hand away from the area and starts pushing the buttplug in without adding more lube.

”You seem to be laboring under the impression that what you want matters” Castiel hisses as he relentlessly pushes in. Dean can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes ”Right now you belong to me” He keeps pushing ”If I want to defile you that’s up to me. If I find pleasure in demeaning you then you will too. Nothing that I desire is beneath you.” The plug is pushed all the way in. The sudden smaller stretch of the notch is a relief even is the stretch from that is still painful but the unyielding press inside of him is close to unbearable. Dean whimpers.

Castiel grabs his face ”Do I make myself clear?”

”Yes, sir” Dean chokes out.

”Good” Castiel strokes Dean’s cheek ”Down on the floor”

Dean struggles to untangle himself from Castiel and then gingerly sits on the floor.

”On all four” Castiel orders ”your ass toward me”

Dean grudgingly complies.

Castiel grabs his ass and strokes the fur displayed between his cheeks ”Good. Now start touching yourself.”

Dean hesitantly reaches for his dick. His face burning.

”Wiggle for me”

Dean half-heartedly wiggles his butt a single time.

Castiel smacks him hard ”More”

Dean complies, the hand on his dick stilling.

”Don’t stop. You’re going to come for me like this.”

Dean wants to refuse but his dick is still aching for release from before and at this point it would be stupid to deny himself. He can hear Castiel leaning back in the couch and unzipping his pants.

Dean tries to block everything out as he speeds up his hand.

”Touch the tail while you do it”

Dean feels like screaming but reaches back anyway, the motion forcing him to rest his head on the floor.

”Good” It sounds like a warning ”Now come”

Dean comes with a wail as the feeling of release is twisted by the humiliation.

”Get over here”

Dean limply crawls back to Castiel, not caring that he’s on his knees.

As if through a daze he registers Castiel’s hands unbuttoning the shirt he’s still wearing. He’s pulled out of the haze when Castiel tweaks one of his nipples hard.

He looks up at Castiel, not bothering to hide the tear that rolls down his face and lands on his thigh.

”Good to see that you enjoyed yourself” Castiel is eyeing the shirt that has been soiled by Dean’s cum and hangs open from his shoulders. Castiel pulls his own pants and underwear down. He briefly pushes two fingers into Dean’s mouth ”open”.

Dean parts his lips and his head is shoved forward onto Castiel’s erection. Dean tries to adjust his pose so he’s not putting pressure on the buttplug but nothing is really satisfying. Castiel isn’t moving, just resting his dick in Dean’s mouth.

”Keep still” Castiel says as he leans back and turns his attention toward the TV.

Dean feels confused and rejected as time passes and he’s made to just sit there, Castiel’s dick heavy on his tongue. His jaw aches from being held open and the only indication that Castiel has any interest in what’s happening is that he’s still hard in Dean’s mouth. His dick is leaking precum, the bitter beads gathering in Dean’s mouth as he dares not even move to swallow.

Dean keeps his gaze on Castiel’s impassive face. There’s a dark stubble on his chin and he still looks exhausted but more relaxed than earlier. 

Castiel suddenly puts his hand in Dean’s hair, slowly stroking. Dean pushes into the touch, drunk on finally being acknowledged. Castiel chuckles softly and looks down on his kneeling figure ”You can start sucking now” the tone of Castiel’s voice makes it sound like it’s a gift he’s offering up.

Dean preens at the attention and greedily hollows his cheeks and flicks his tongue. He starts moving his head, delighting in the silky feel of Castiel’s dick gliding back and forth between his lips. The ache in Dean’s jaw gets worse but he barely notices, too engrossed in his task, Castiel’s deep groans spurring him on.

”Stop” Castiel’s hand carefully pulls Dean’s head back. Dean whines dissappointedly. Castiel is watching him hungrily as he starts jerking himself off inches from Dean’s face. Dean is still looking up at Castiel, his lips gently parted in case Castiel changes his mind about allowing Dean the task.

Castiel’s gaze burns into Dean’s. Castiel is mumbling furiously, the words sounding like curses in another language. 

”Close your eyes” he groans out. Dean barely has time to do so before streaks of cum spurts onto his face, some of it landing in his still open mouth. Dean shudders as Castiel marks him.

The spurts stop and Castiel is breathing heavily. Dean blinks his eyes open and sees that Castiel is still staring at him. Castiel reaches out and starts to push the shirt off Dean’s shoulders, Dean helping to get it off. Castiel balls it in his hand and uses it to gently wipe Dean’s face. When he’s satisfied he throws the shirt on the floor. He pulls his pants up and closes them.

”Come” Castiel says, indicating his lap and Dean shakily complies. It’s awkward at first, especially as Dean tries not to jostle the buttplug but Castiel manhandles him into leaning against his chest, Dean’s head resting on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel arms circles him and a kiss is placed on top of Dean’s head. 

Dean is completely naked save from the collar and the ball of fur between his legs. Remnants of his own cum has dried on his chest and tufts of his hair are wet from Castiel’s release. Dean doesn’t care about being exposed right now, feeling thoroughly used and indulging in the heat of Catiel’s solid form. 

”So good for me” Castiel praises before going back to watching the TV.

\------

At some point Castiel gets up from the couch and returns with a plate of food. He gathers Dean in his lap againa and picks up some of the food with his hands. He holds the food out to Dean.

Dean narrows his eyes at the gesture.

”If you’re planning to bite me you just don’t get any” Castiel warns, still holding out the food.

Dean is really hungry and he’s not about to jeopardize his dinner. He takes a bite from Castiel’s hand, careful to avoid Castiel’s fingers. It’s some kind of crust with a filling that Dean can’t place but it tastes great. The thing is quite small so next he has to take the end from Castiel and he can’t avoid getting Castiel’s fingers in his mouth. Having Castiel’s fingers in his mouth like this feels strangely intimate. Castiel’s eyes darken before he pulls his fingers out so Dean can chew. 

Castiel eats one himself before offering Dean the next one. Dean wraps his lips around it but before he takes a bite he licks the tip of Castiel’s finger.

Castiel slaps Dean’s thigh ”Behave”. The slap is not hard enough to hurt for real but it definitely stings.

Dean is confused. He isn’t sure what he’s done wrong. Maybe he’s not supposed to take initiative? The rest of the time he dutifully avoids touching Castiel’s fingers more than necessary.

When the plate is empty Castiel holds out his empty fingers to Dean. Dean doesn’t know what to do. From the gesture he would guess that Castiel was asking him to lick them clean but it’s only minutes ago that Castiel clearly stated that he didn’t want him to do that.

He stares pleadingly at Castiel, not wanting to voice the question.

Castiel chuckles but doesn’t say anything.

Maybe Castiel meant something else before, or it’s different when they’re not eating. But it could also be a trap, Castiel just waiting for a reason to punish him. Dean is going to go crazy from this. 

”You can lick them” Castiel finally tells him.

The tension leaves Dean’s body and he curls his tongue around the digits.

”Working so hard to be obedient for me” Castiel mutters, his voice husky.

It’s extremely shameful that it’s only been two days and Castiel already has him like this. Dean becomes very conscious that he’s naked, wearing a collar and a buttplug. Meanwhile Castiel is fully clothed and somehow the fact that what he’s wearing is a suit makes it much worse.

”I didn’t tell you to stop” Castiel says and Dean realises that he’s stopped. He resumes his task, telling himself that there’s only a single day left and then he can get out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean wakes up the next morning to Castiel spooning him. Castiel had spooned him when they went to bed and Dean had expected him to move away before going to sleep. That had not happened. Castiel had fallen asleep within minutes and had proven impossible to move. Dean was not really a cuddler and it had taken him quite some time to fall asleep. He had also still been wearing the buttplug and the collar which had not helped any.

The only redeeming feature had been that the bed is incredibly comfortable. Dean is used to cheap motel beds. It’s been over a year since he’s had a flat. At first it was due to moving around too much for it to make sense and later it was because he didn’t have money for a deposit. Whenever Sam asked he always told him the same lie about looking for something but not finding anything he really liked. He wasn’t sure that Sam totally believed him but at least he’d never protested against Dean paying his tuition. 

That Castiel is still spooning him leaves him with the same issue as the night before. He can’t move. Castiel’s arm feels like it’s made of concrete and he’s managed to throw his leg over Dean’s. Dean starts wriggling away but this just makes Castiel’s arm tighten. Great.

He really don’t have the patience to wait for Castiel to wake up so he decides to move with more force and prays that Castiel is a heavy sleeper. 

Castiel is not.

Dean barely registers that Castiel is even awake before he’s flipped on his back, Castiel’s lower arm pressing down on his throat. Dean starts struggling but that just makes Castiel push down harder and he’s forced to lie still.

As Dean stills Castiel’s eyes seem to focus. He looks down at Dean and immediately removes his arm. He swears in a foreign language but at this point Dean is busy gasping for air.

”What the hell?” Dean hisses out.

”My apologies, Dean. I was having a nightmare” Castiel sounds sincere and the mix of his husky voice and the use of Dean’s actual name softens Dean’s resolve to get out of there. He’s like 97% certain that Castiel wasn’t actually trying to kill him.

Castiel is still straddling him and Castiel suddenly seems a lot more naked to Dean. Dean doesn’t know if he should look away but this is the first time he’s truly seen Castiel’s body in its full glory all at once. Dean swallows. Castiel is ripped and his tan continues on his entire body. 

The other night Dean had mainly noticed a tattoo covering Castiel’s back but he sees now that Castiel is also tattooed on his front. On each of his shoulders, near his collarbones, he has a star tattooed and in the middle of his chest he has a symbol of four lines crossing each other to create a circle. Each of the lines is forked at the ends. 

And Castiel’s dick is also… very nice… Dean is trying not to stare because honestly it’s just not appropriate right after getting your windpipe crushed but Dean’s own dick has clearly missed that memo.

”I think I would like to shower” Dean says, reaching for the first available excuse to get up.

Castiel looks down at their bodies and it’s as if he then realises the situation ”Ah, yes” he says and removes himself from Dean and flips down on the bed. 

Dean slides his gaze over at Castiel ”Can I….” he trails off, indicating the buttplug that he would prefer not to wear in the shower. Wet fur somehow seems worse.

”What?” Castiel looks confused before seeing Dean’s motion ”Oh, that. No” and now Castiel is gathering the pillows to prop himself up and Dean belatedly remembers that the wall to the bathroom is made of glass. 

It hasn’t been an issue before. The toilet is in a seperate room and Castiel hasn’t been the type to lounge around in the bedroom. Dean considers going to find another shower but he doubts that that’s going to fly with Castiel.

Dean creeps to the bathroom and prays that the glass is going to fog up if he runs the shower hot enough. It’s a pretty big room, though, so he doesn’t have high hopes. And Castiel might decide to just join him instead. Dean can’t figure out if that’s worse or not.

Dean tries not to think too hard on it. He’s already naked anyway so it doesn’t even make sense that being watched while showering would feel different. But it does. Getting up also made it much more obvious that he’s hard.

Dean makes sure to face away from Castiel as he showers but feeling his stare is not much better than seeing it. The freckles on his chest are almost made invisible by his blush.

The water feels great on his body and he sighs in appreciation. Another thing that the water does, however, is to make the end of the buttplug heavy and while there’s no chance of it slipping out it does give a definite tug downwards. He’s also pretty sure that the water is going to stiffen the leather of the collar but he wasn’t about to ask to remove stuff twice.

Dean washes as quickly as possible, making sure that his hands doesn’t linger anywhere any longer than necessary. When he gets out of the shower the glass has started to fog but not enough that dean harbors any illusions that Castiel can see everything. He quickly grabs a towel and pats down the parts of himself that it can reach while still covering his dick. He wraps the towel around his waist and gets out of the bathroom.

”Can I have something to wear, please?” He asks Castiel.

Castiel slowly gets up from the bed and prowls towards him ”You should probably dry your hair”

The water from his hair is running in rivulets down his body and yeah he probably should. Castiel is standing way too close for comfort as Dean unties the towel and removes it to dry his hair. The towel blocks out his view of Castiel’s face and that’s probably for the best. When he’s done he starts to tie the towel back around his waist but Castiel gently tugs it from his hands and drops it on the floor. Okay then.

”I’m going to fuck you”

Dean doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to say to that so he just keeps staring at Castiel’s chest.

”Bend over the dresser” Castiel orders and Dean does as he’s told, resting his forearms on the wood.

Castiel skims his hand up Dean’s side and kisses his spine. Then there’s the sound of something that Dean hopes is lube. This is confirmed when it touches his skin, the cold making him jerk forward. He quickly moves back again as a glance up in the mirror shows him the look on Castiel’s face.

”Good boy” Castiel is slowly tugging at the plug. Then he adds the tip of a finger and Dean gasps in surprise.

”I know” Castiel soothes but adds another finger. Dean has no idea what’s going on until Castiel truly starts to pull on the plug and he remembers how much smaller the notch is than the rest. Good on Castiel on suddenly caring about Dean’s comfort. The stretch burns but he doesn’t feel like he’s ripping. Then it’s out and Dean’s hole is clenching and unclenching at the emptyness.

Castiel starts touching the rim. The touch is light and it feels amazing. Dean groans.

”You like that?” Castiel chuckles and Dean nods.

Castiel humms and keeps playing with the edges of Dean’s hole. Dean is panting and he’s pretty sure he’s leaking precum onto the dresser. 

Castiel pushes two fingers just past the entrance and the stretch feels pleasant and familiar. He pushes them in further and it’s still pretty good. Then he crooks them and Dean’s vision goes white for a second at the sensation. Dean moans.

Castiel repeats the motion and laughs at Dean’s panting ”Never found this on your own?” Dean shakes his head and regrets not being the type to look stuff up.

Castiel does it again and Dean fears that he’ll come right there but Castiel adds a third finger and the burn pulls him further from the orgasm. It still feels good and Castiel’s burning gaze meeting his in the mirror is unbelievably hot. 

”Do you want me to fuck you?”

Dean nodds

”Use your words”

”I… I want your dick inside me, please, sir” Dean doesn’t care that he’s pleading. 

Castiel sounds like he’s choking and then he reaches for the lube and removes his fingers. Dean whines at the emptiness but quickly regrets it as Castiel pushes his dick against his entrance. It feels much bigger like this and Dean is freaking out.

His frightened eyes meets Castiel’s in the mirror but Castiel just orders him to relax and keeps pushing in. Dean tries to pull away and even though he is stuck against the dresser Castiel still notices it. Castiel pinches his nipple hard.

”I said relax”

Dean is whimpering and Castiel doesn’t release his hold on his nipple.

”I would gag you but I really don’t want to move so you’re just going to shut up on your own” Castiel hisses out, underlining his warning by pinching Dean’s nipple harder before letting go to grip Dean’s hips.

Castiel pushes in further and Dean bites his lip to keep from crying out. Blessedly Castiel takes it relatively slow but it’s still too much, too soon.

Finally Castiel is all the way in. Dean feels like he’s being split open. The feeling is intensified when Castiel starts rocking his hips.

”Touch your dick” Castiel pants out.

Dean wedges his hand down there. His dick is not very interested but he manages to bring himself to semi-hardness while Castiel is moving inside of him.

Then Castiel moves slightly differently and hits the spot from before. Dean moans. Castiel does it again and Dean is fully hard now. Castiel starts speeding up, setting a punishing pace that is painful but he’s still hitting that spot, the pain mingling with the pleasure.

Dean’s not quite sure what he’s feeling but he’s moaning and writhing beneath Castiel. Castiel reaches a hand up to gently squeeze Dean’s abused nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

”Such a slut for this” Castiel whispers in his ear and Dean is beyond caring.

”Please” he whimpers.

”What?” Castiel demands.

”Can I come?” Dean has slowed his hand down in order not to tip over.

Castiel grunts ”Not yet”

Dean whines in dissappointment.

Castiel pulls back a little ”I want you to fuck yourself on my dick”

Dean starts to push back. It feels a lot different when he’s the one in control. He can’t seem to get the angle right and he is faced with the full humiliation of being fucked like this. He doesn’t stop and has to pinch the base of his dick in order to not come.

”Look at yourself”

Dean forces himself to look in the mirror. He looks completely debauched. There’s a desperate look in his eyes as he desperately pushes back, not knowing if he’s chasing the release that he can’t have of if he’s just trying to please Castiel. He doesn’t even know how Castiel is feeling, the older man looking way too cool and collected.

Castiel grips Dean’s hips tightly and starts roughly setting the pace by forcibly moving Dean’s body. Dean scrambles in an attempt to cooperate. It’s very disorienting and it hurts more but the one big improvement to Castiel participating is that he’s much better at getting the angle right. Suddenly Castiel shudders and bites down on Dean’s shoulder. Dean groans in pain as Castiel orgasms inside of him.

They stand there for a while, Castiel pulling Dean tightly against him and panting while Castiel’s dick softens inside of him. Dean is still incredibly hard and he prays that Castiel is going to allow him to come.

Castiel pulls out and that’s when Dean feels a wetness seeping out.

”You didn’t use a condom?” He wants to cry. Stupid, stupid, stupid of him not to think of it earlier. He doesn’t know anything about Castiel and from what he does know he doesn’t seem like the careful type.

Castiel starts stroking Dean’s dick. He’s shushing him as Dean fights his touch. He’s held tight and his heart’s not really in the fight, it’s too late now anyway. He’ll mention it again later. Or not at all. It’s his last day there. Dean is breathing heavily ”Please…” he starts.

Castiel places a kiss on his shoulder and then grabs the butt plug and pushes it back in, trapping the last of his release in there. There’s much less resistance this time but there’s still a slight burn from Dean’s abused ass. 

”You can come” Castiel whispers and speeds up his hand on Dean’s dick. Dean comes with a cry and then sags back into Castiel’s arms.

Castiel pinches his nipple ”What do you say when I’ve fucked you?”

”Thank you, sir” Dean gasps out.

”Good” Castiel is still toying with his nipple and mumbles, seemingly to himself ”I might keep you after all”.

Dean pretends that he doesn’t hear this.

\----

They’re eating lunch before Castiel brings up the topic again. Castiel is wearing his usual outfit and Dean is once again in a dress-shirt and pants. The food that magically appears must be made by one of the persons in Castiel’s employ but so far Dean hasn’t met anyone which is a bit strange considering how many there has to be. Castiel has been working the whole morning and Dean has been tinkering with the cars which was a great time. He has really missed that.

”I mean it. I want to prolong the arrangement” Castiel says.

Dean puts down his fork ”You promised that it was only this weekend and then I’d be free of this.”

Castiel sighs ”yes” he says slowly ”We’re even for the trouble with the car.”

”I don’t….” Dean trails off.

”I’m asking you to stay here” Castiel expalains still in that slow voice as if that should have been clear from the beginning.

Oh. Dean doesn’t know what to say. Or how he’s feeling for that matter.

”But I can leave after today if I want?” Dean needs Castiel to spell it out ”without any issues with the money” he quickly adds.

”Yes, Dean” Castiel is massaging his temples.

”What exactly is it that you’re suggesting, then?” Dean asks, not dwelling on why he’s even bothering to entertain the idea. It doesn’t hurt to know what the options are he tells himself.

”I want you to stay here” Castiel repeats ”And I want you to keep being available to me whenever and however I want.”

Dean almost chokes. Well, at least he’s answering the questions honestly.

”Whenever?” Dean asks in disbelief ”I have to work” 

”Why?” 

Dean really doesn’t know how he’s going to even begin to explain the concept if Castiel is truly that oblivious. Dean is just staring.

”I wouldn’t expect you to pay for anything” Castiel adds, still looking confused. 

Okay, free rent, good to know ”That’s not… I need my own money”

”For what?”

Dean is definitely going to strangle him. He’s too angry to question the premise ”Sam’s tuition, clothes, paying off debt….”

Castiel cuts him off ”I can pay for all of those things”

”I…” Dean starts ”What?”

Castiel shrugs ”None of the people in my care lack for anything. You would not either”

”Why?” Dean is suspicious, this seems too good to be true.

Castiel looks confused at the question.

”That didn’t seem to be your attitude when I impaled your car”

”Ah, that. I just don’t like charity. Miguel is a great gartner so I got him permanent residence. Sophia makes this delightful food so I pay for school for her kids. Working with me simply has privileges” 

”And I would be working for you?”

Castiel shrugs ”If that’s how you choose to see it. I see it as you having something that I want and me simply facilitating that you’re able to give me those things.”

Dean scoffs at that. What Castiel is suggesting is definitely paying him for sex. But it would be an improvement to his current living situation. And he can just get out when it isn’t fun anymore. Really, it’s a great deal.

”So you would pay for Sam’s tuition?” Dean repeats the question.

”Yes, Dean. I would take care of everything. I can even get you somewhere to live when one of us ends the arrangement.”

”And I can leave at any time?” Dean doesn’t want any nasty surprises even though Castiel’s patience is rapidly declining.

”Yes, Dean” Castiel says but then adds ”As long as you don’t dig around too much. Business secrets and all” He gives Dean a tight smile.

”Okay” Dean holds out his hand.

Castiel solemnly shakes it.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean i freaking out the smallest bit. This feels a lot more like agreeing to have sex for money. It’s fine he tells himself. He’s always been a hustler and this is a great deal.

”Can I go get my stuff, then?” Dean asks.

”Ilja will get it” Castiel gets his jacket, pulls out a phone and starts texting ”Just give him your address. He’ll take care of everything”

”In that case….” Dean starts

”What?”

”I have a lot of things stored” 

”Oh, that’s no problem”

”It’s in Kansas” Dean admits.

”That might pose a problem” Castiel gets a faraway look ”It can be fixed”

”And one of the things is a car”

Castiel lifts his eyebrows 

Dean shrugs ”Couldn’t afford driving her” 

”Ilja will get it” Castiel repeats ”But it might take some time”

There’s a knock on the door and Castiel says something that Dean guesses means come in. A huge man that has to be Ilja enters and after saying something more in a foreign lanuage Castiel motions with his head and they dissappear into the office.

Great. Not invited then. Dean returns to the garage.

Ilja joins him after half an hour. He holds out a piece of paper ”The addresses, please” He has a heavy accent.

While Dean writes he asks ”What is that language?”

”Russian” Ilja replies simply, takes the paper and leaves.

”Well thanks” Dean shouts after him. Weird company that Castiel keeps. At least he got the answer to one of the many questions that he’s been dying to ask. Dean goes back to working on the car.

The next person to come in is Castiel. He kind of just stands there for a while until Dean notices him with a yelp.

Castiel chuckles but then narrows his eyes at Dean’s pants that have become smeared with oil.

”It’s you who haven’t given me any other clothes” Dean points out. He’s not about to be scolded for this ”Some overalls would be nice”

Castiel is suddenly all up in Dean’s space ”Maybe I’ve spoiled you, hmm?” Castiel breathes into his ear. Castiel is standing behind him and has snaked an arm around Dean’s middle, pulling him back against his chest.

Dean lets out a whimper and drops the screw wrench he’d been holding. It hits the floor with a metallic clatter.

Castiel grabs his ass ”How sore are you?”

”It’s not too bad, sir” 

”Bend over the hood of that car” Castiel orders

Dean does as he’s told but manages to say ”Will you please wear a condom this time?” 

”Are you sure that’s what you want?” Castiel is sounding too smug for it to be anything other than a trap. 

”Yes, please, sir” 

Castiel opens Dean’s pants and pulls them down. 

”Stay there” Castiel leaves the room and is gone for so long that Dean starts to wonder is he’s coming back.

When he returns he grabs Dean by the neck and pushes him closer to the hood. ”I said stay”

Dean hears Castiel opening his own pants and then he hears the crinkling of a wrapper. No, no, Castiel is not going to fuck him without preparation.

He whimpers in fear when Castiel roughly pulls the plug out.

Castiel leans over him and whispers ”Whenever I like” in reminder of their deal before pushing in without warning.

Dean bites back a scream as Castiel immediately starts moving.

At least Castiel has the manners to angle his thrusts so he’s hitting Dean’s prostate every time and soon the pain gives way to a much more pleasant feeling.

Castiel grabs Dean’s throat and pulls his head back ”You’re not coming until you beg me not to wear this”

Ah

Castiel continues thrusting, then suddenly pulls out, removes the condom and comes on Dean’s back. 

Castiel grabs the butt plug ”I’m taking this. I want to take my time with you next time”

He kisses Dean on the cheek and then leaves with Dean lying limp on the car, thinking that safe sex is probably the most stupid hill to die on in all of this.

\---

Dean heads to the shower to wash his back. As soon as he steps inside the bedroom he can hear the shower running. He’s about to back out when he spots Castiel in the shower. He’s turned away from Dean which leaves his powerful back on display. There’s a huge pheasant tatttooed down Castiel’s entire back. It’s made using only yellow and red. Across Castiel’s lower back there’s a long scar.

And then there’s his ass. That’s also very nice. Castiel tips his head back, the water from his hair running down and making his skin glisten. Dean backs out, closes the door and presses the base of his hand to his hard dick before going to look for another bathroom. 

Dean has a rising feeling that extending the arrangement was maybe a bad idea.

\---

That night Castiel again asks Dean to strip, then gathers him in his lap and strokes him while watching the TV. 

Dean falls asleep like that and doesn’t wake when Castiel carries him to bed.

\---

When Dean wakes in the morning Castiel is already gone. He immediately spots his duffel on the floor and grabs some of his own clothing. Sighing in content at finally wearing a soft T-shirt and well worn jeans. 

He pads down into the kitchen where a middle aged woman to his surprise is standing at the stove.

She turns with a warm smile ”You must be Dean. I’m Sophia”

”Goodmorning” Dean yawns ”I was starting to wonder why the house was so empty”

Sophia winks at him ”Pakhan wanted you all to himself for the first days”

”What?” it’s too early in the morning for this.

”The boss” Sophia gestures to the office, then puts down a cup of coffee in front of Dean ”How would you like your eggs?”

Dean gratefully grabs the cup ”Oh, I like you”

\----

As soon as Sophia has seen Dean start to eat she disappears to gods know where. The food is delicious.

There’s a loud knocking on the door and Dean goes to open. He sees a flash of dirty-blond hair before he’s roughly shoved against the wall in the hallway. And then there’s a gun to his head and the guy is asking him something in russian and then proceeds to shake him when he doesn’t immediately reply.

”Whoa, calm down” Dean tries to smooth the situation over but this only seems to be making the guy even more angry and he keeps speaking in russian.

Then the man stills and there’s Castiel behind him holding a gun to his head and hissing something in russian. Dean is freaking out. Why does everyone have guns?

Castiel furiously gestures to Dean’s collar. The man lowers his gun and Castiel lowers his and then they’re laughing and slapping each other’s shoulders and there’s more russian.

”What. The hell. Is happening” Dean demands.

”Dean, this is Balthazar”

”You must be what’s kept my brother holed up out here all weekend” Balthazar extends his hand and Dean gingerly takes it. Balthazar strokes a finger against his inner wrist.

”I have other residences where I usually spend more time” Castiel explains.

Dean opens his mouth to demand an actual explanation because what the hell. But Castiel just reaches out to pet his cheek and says ”What did I say about digging around?” before walking to the office. Balthazar winks at Dean before following Castiel.

\----

Dean goes for a swim in the pool even though it’s the beginning of autumn. He just really needs to cool down. He’s getting a very bad vibe from this whole situation but he’s in too deep already for it to make much of a difference whether he backs out now or later. He’ll definitely leave before anything gets too weird, though. Definitely. In the meantime he tries to convince himself that it’s probably just a cultural difference. Russians just carry around guns, no biggie.

\----

Dean bumps into Castiel in the kitchen as he makes his way back from the pool.

”So you have a brother?” Dean asks to break the tension from him being almost naked and Castiel looking like he’s going to eat him.

It takes Castiel a second to snap out of it ”What? Oh, no, we’re not related by blood”

”Okay?” Dean draws out the word.

”We’re business partners. It’s like a title” Castiel explains ”He’s my second in command… so to speak”

”You seem very close” Dean points out. 

”Yes, we’ve been working together for a long time” Castiel pauses ”He was a great help when my mother died”

”Oh, I’m sorry”

”It was a long time ago” Castiel shrugs ”I’m sorry he scared you. He didn’t expect me to have guests”

Understatement of the year but Dean forces himself not to dig ”No problem”

Castiel is getting that predatory look again and closes in on Dean. Dean is once again confronted with the fact that Castiel is fully clothed and he himself is definitely not. Especially after Castiel pulls down his swim shorts. Castiel crowds him against a counter and leans forward to nibble down his throat.

Dean drops the towel he’s holding to cling to the counter for support. Their fronts are pressed together and Castiel apparently doesn’t care that his clothes are getting wet. He seems infinitely more interested in biting Dean’s earlobe.

Then his hand wraps around Dean’s dick and Dean groans. Castiel flicks his wrist.

”Remember you’re not allowed to come” Castiel whispers in his ear and Dean would probably strangle him right about now if what he was doing didn’t feel so good.

Castiel laughs ”I can help you with that” and then abruptly pulls away ”Stay here”

Dean grips the counter harder, too dazed to really be worried about what Castiel’s definition of help is. He takes the time to step out of his shorts completely.

Castiel returns with two rubber clamps connected with a metal chain. Dean has about a second to be confused before Castiel grabs his nipple and rolls it between his fingers.

”Um, I don’t...” Dean begins.

Castiel gives him a stern look that shuts Dean up. Okay then. 

Castiel tightens the first clamp around his nipple and Dean has to concentrate to not just yank it back off. His nipples are definitely too sensitive for this to be a pleaseant experience. 

Castiel attaches the other and somehow two of them are much worse. The unchanging squeeze is a strange sensation and Dean mentally panicks at not knowing how long Castiel will want him to wear them for. On the plus side, he’s not close to climaxing anymore.

Castiel starts jerking him off again while watching his face intently. The pain is still there but it’s pushed to the back of his mind, present mostly as a novel feeling his body doesn’t really know what to do with. Castiel is touching him all over and it feels amazing.

He can feel his climax building again.

Castiel gently tugs on the chain and suddenly it feels like it first did when he got the clamps on. The pull that accompanies the pinch makes it feel like his nipples are not fully part of his body.

Castiel lifts the chain and puts it in Dean’s mouth.

”Hold it”

Dean obediently closes his mouth to hold on to the chain. The chain is so short that this makes the pull even stronger and even though Dean drops his chin he’s still very much creating the pull himself.

He feels exposed and uncomfortable but Castiel is still stroking him and that pulls him back into the high from before. 

As Dean moans around the chain he almost drops it and has to catch it at the last minute. He nervously glances at Castiel who definitely noticed but has a flush creeping from his shirt collar and is palming himself through his pants. 

”So eager to comply” Castiel mumbles. He gently takes the chain from Dean and kisses him deeply. Dean clings to his shirt.

”Please” Dean begs. He really wants to come.

Castiel chuckles ”No. But I can remove these”

”Yes, please”

Dean isn’t expecting the pain that follows this. Castiel clearly is. Dean would curse him if he didn’t have his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick.

”I would like you to be hairless down here” Castiel says conversationally. His hand stills as if he’s expecting a reply.

It’s definitely not Dean’s own preference but for Castiel he’s willing to try ”okay”

Castiel smiles at him. And okay, they’re apparantly doing this right now because Castiel is dragging him to the bathroom.

Castiel pulls out a straight razor and Dean swallows but reaches for it anyway.

”I’ll help you, Pchelka”

”Um, I don’t really need help with it, sir” Dean frowns.

Castiel quirks an eyebrow and Dean realizes that he’s not winning this discussion. Castiel is going to hold a naked blade right next to his dick. Great.

Dean tentatively nods. He kind of trusts Castiel. At least the dude seems to have steady hands. And he probably wouldn’t cut him on purpose. 

Castiel lathers the soap and spreads it on his too sensitive groin. The fact that he’s hard is making this much worse.

Castiel runs the razor over his skin and Dean realizes that he’s holding his breath and makes an effort to start breathing again. Castiel is kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Castiel’s hands are indeed steady and he works with a firm precicion that Dean finds incredibly sexy. It still feels like an insane trust exercise and Dean feels himself trembling slightly. He’s not used to giving up control like this. And he’s even less used to other people taking care of him. Even if it’s for their own ends.

Castiel gets up and returns with a wet wash cloth that he runs over Dean’s groin. Dean stifles a groan.

”There, all done” Castiel throws the cloth on the floor and touches his fingers to the smooth area.

Castiel has a special way of making Dean feel exposed time after time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pchelka = little bee (to my understanding, I unfortunately have no real knowledge of Russian) 
> 
> I think Dean is the only one who doesn't know where this is headed.


	10. Chapter 10

”The address that you gave to Ilja was for a room in a motel” Castiel states. Dean blearily looks up at him. It’s just past dawn and Castiel is lying on his back with Dean pulled against his side. Dean’s head is resting on his chest and in the time since Castiel placed him there he has fallen asleep again.

”What?” Dean croaks out as Castiel’s words catches up on him ”Oh, yes, it was”

”I didn’t know that you were living out of a duffel in such a place” Castiel is frowning.

Dean wants to roll his eyes. His economic situation had been pretty clear from the beginning. Instead he just shrugs.

”I’m going to take care of you” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s hair. There’s steel in his voice and it sounds like a threat to the world in general.

Dean’s heart swells in a way that he’s not comfortable with so he decides to change the topic ”Ilja said that you speak Russian”

”Yes, my mother was from Russia. She taught me. She moved here as a child.”

”What about Ilja?”

”He’s an old friend of the family. He moved overseas after he got out of prison” 

Dean doesn’t really want to know but he asks anyway ”What was he in for?”

”Stop asking so many questions, pchelka” Castiel kisses him sweetly before getting up. As he’s rummaging for clothes he replies anyway ”It was for homicide”

Great

\-----

Dean’s days settle into a rhythm. Castiel is working. A lot. Sometimes at the house but most of the time in other places. Dean tinkers with the cars, watches TV, talks with Sophia when she’s around and uses the private gym to work off his frustration at not being allowed to come.

Dean has come to regret his stance on the matter on condoms since taking it. But Castiel has been avoiding that kind of sex since so it hasn’t really come up. And Dean has not quite been ready to breach the subject himself. He still thinks that it’s a terrible idea. For all he knows, Castiel could be actively having sex with other people. But he also wants to come. And he wants to see the look that Castiel gets when Dean gives him what he wants.

It’s late afternoon and Castiel has just come home. He’s in the hallway removing his shoes when Dean pads out to greet him.

Dean is in well-worn black jeans, a faded ac/dc shirt and the collar that he’s not even considering as being part of his clothing anymore.

Castiel is bended over to remove the shoes but glances up at his outfit ”I really should get you something else to wear” he comments.

”I’ve been thinking about the thing about condoms” Dean forces the words out before he can regret it.

Castiel straightens and suddenly all of his focus is on Dean ”Yes?”

”And I think I’m ready to go without. BUT” he adds as Castiel crowds him ”I want us both to get tested first”

Castiel quirks an eyebrow ”Don’t you trust me, pchelka?” 

Dean averts his eyes

”I could damage you in so many other ways already” Castiel is very much in his space and Dean shudders. Castiel grips his chin and forces him to look him in the eye.

”I know” Dean whispers.

Castiel steps away ”I get tested regularly.” He removes his coat ”I can call my doctor to confirm it for you if you won’t take my word for it” he adds testily

”That isn’t necessary, sir” Dean tries to will his face not to heat up. It’s not him that’s being unfair. Castiel could have just told him this. But that doesn’t change the fact that he feels scolded. He clears his throat ”What about me?”

”Oh, I looked into your medical record a week ago. I already know that you’ve just been to a check-up”

And well, isn’t that just the intrusion of privacy that this situation was lacking.

Dean meets Castiel’s eyes and refuses to break the eyecontact. His jaw is working as he’s trying to collect himself enough to say something. He barely opens his mouth before Castiel grabs his collar.

”Oh, no you don’t” Castiel drags him along, Dean struggling to keep up.

”I just think…” Dean begins.

Castiel slams his back against a wall ”And I think that it would be better for you to stop speaking now”. He yanks his tie off and shoves it into Dean’s mouth, roughly tying it in the back. It’s uncomfortably tight and while it doesn’t completely make it impossible for him to speak it does make it impossible to do so with much dignity. So Dean decides to shut up.

Castiel grabs him by the arm and drags him into a room that Dean had dismissed as a supply closet.

”Strip”

Dean trembles but does as he’s told. 

He’s pushed with his front against a wooden X and Castiel forces his wrists into leather cuffs that’s attached to each slab of wood. His ankles get the same treatment.

Castiel rummages for something and Dean turns his head to see that it’s a flogger made of leather. 

”Apparantly I’ve been to lenient with you” Castiel runs the leather strips through his fingers ”I guess you need a firmer touch to be reminded of your place”

Dean pulls at the cuffs but there’s no give.

Castiel grabs his wrist ”You will take your punishment without making a fuss. And then we can forget about your insubordination” 

Castiel runs the flogger up Dean’s leg and it feels almost pleasant. The leather is softer than he expected and the many strips makes it feel like the fringes on a leather jacket that he once had.

He isn’t expecting it when Castiel swings it on him. It stings in all of the places it hits, the sensation overwhelming and burning but...

”You’re realizing that it doesn’t hurt as much as you expected it to. Remember that I could have easily chosen something else for this. And that you could’ve kicked and screamed on the way here. You don’t want to admit it but you’re already trusting me”

The fact that Castiel is still flogging him while delivering this speech should have disproven the point. But he’s right. It definitely stings but it could be much worse. And even to Dean it feels random to have chosen this battle to throw a tantrum over.

”And about the other thing” Castiel is again carressing his body with the flogger ”You have willingly given me control over so many other parts of your life. This is no different”

Dean kind of disagrees. His medical record is much more personal than letting Castiel pay Sam’s tuition. But done is done and there’s no reason to make a fuss.

The flogger stills and for a second Dean tenses as if Castiel is able to tell what he’s thinking. 

Castiel roughly grabs his ass ”I think it would be for the best to paddle you as well. That way you won’t forget this as quickly”

Castiel reaches up to the tie ”I’ll remove this so you can count for me. But if there’s any trouble I’ll gag you for real” Castiel warns him while removing it ”Do I make myself clear?”

”Yes, sir”

”Good” Castiel briefly carresses his chin before going back to the closet. 

Dean doesn’t see the item he’s picked before it hits his ass with a thud. He bites back a scream. That really hurts.

”One” he groans. He’s not about to have Castiel start over this time.

Castiel hits him again in the same spot, the impact spreads out into the entire area.

”Two”

Castiel chuckles and traces something in the spot that’s now pulsating.

Castiel removes his hand and hits him again in the same spot. Dean screams.

”Three” he pants when he’s regained control over himself. 

”Such a good effort” Castiel praises before hitting him again in the same spot.

”Four” 

”You’ll get one more and then we’re done” Castiel promises and hits him again, harder this time.

Dean can taste the salt of his tears ”Five. Thank you, sir”

”Very good. I much prefer you like this” Castiel has put the paddle down and is skimming his hands up Dean’s sides. Dean whines and leans into the gentle carress.

”I’m sorry, sir” he whispers.

”I know, pchelka” Castiel is rubbing circles on his hips. 

Castiel unties him and Dean doesn’t protest when he’s picked up and carried to the bedroom. He snuggles up to Castiel that’s still clothed and sighs contently.

”I have to go into the city for a couple of days” Castiel breaks the comfortable silence ”Alone”.

Dean’s stomach sinks ”Is this some kind of punishment?”

”Oh no, pchelka” Castiel’s arms tighten around him ”It’s for business. If I start involving you it will get…. Complicated if you want to leave”

Dean wants to say that he doesn’t want to leave but that would be a foolish promise to make. He doesn’t want Castiel to involve lawyers or sue him when he wants his freedom again. So he settles on saying ”oh” as if what Castiel’s saying makes perfect sense and he’s actually fine with them being apart. It’s only a couple of days. Castiel probably doesn’t care and being needy is never a good look.

”I leave tonight. But Ilja is getting your car tomorrow. So you should have something to occupy you while I’m gone”

”Thank you, sir” Dean smiles and reaches up to kiss Castiel. A distraction sounds great.

It’s only after Castiel has gone that Dean gets to inspect his ass. The bruising is just starting but he can clearly make out that the paddle must have been engraved with Castiel’s name. The possessive bastard has literally left his name on Dean’s body. Instead of the anger that should accompany that realization Dean feels a satisfied thrill through his body. That almost makes up for him not being able to sit down without being brutally reminded of the paddling.

That evening feels like the longest of Dean’s life. Finally he decides to call Sam. It’s pretty late but Sam is at Stanford on the other coast so it should be early evening for him.

Sam immediately picks up.

”Dean” the smile is audible in his voice.

”Hiya Sammy” He really ought to call more often. He’s just usually too busy and tired.

They talk for well over an hour. Sam is luckily too preoccupied with telling Dean about his term to dig too much into Dean’s life. So he gets away with a vague statement about a temporary gig at a garage. Which is definitely for the best. He doubts that Sam would react well to the truth.

Just before they hang up Sam tells him that he’ll try his best to make time to visit at christmas. Dean laughs it off, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Especially with the way Sam talks about the girl he’s started seeing. He always goes MIA when he gets a new girlfriend. Dean tells himself that it’s fine and that he’s happy that Sam is doing so well in his new life. 

\-----

Dean sleeps in the next morning so he wakes with a shock when the door bangs open and he’s roughly pulled to the floor.

He’s wildly disoriented but Castiel’s bloodied fist that’s gripping his face is unmistakable. So is the gun in his other hand. He has a split lip and a wild look in his eyes and he’s straddling Dean who’s lying on the floor.

”Are you working with the Italians?” His voice is pure ice.

”What?” Dean has no idea what’s happening.

”Are. You. Working. With. The. Italians” he repeats.

”I’m not working with anyone. I don’t know what you’re talking about” Dean blurts out.

Castiel cocks the gun ”Funny, they seemed to know you. Or at least that’s what Ilja called from Kansas to tell me”

”Shit” Dean whispers and judging by the look on Castiel’s face that doesn’t help his case any.

”Is he alright?” is all that Dean can think to say.

Castiel ignores the question. He pushes the gun harder against Dean’s skin ”Answer the question”

”No. No, I’m not working with them”

Castiel looks like he’s not believing him ”Why do they know you?”

”My dad owed them money. I paid off the debt after he died. And then left the state. But that was years ago. Happy?”

”No, Dean. I’m not happy” Castiel hasn’t removed the gun ”That’s a very nice story, I’ll give you that. But if it was true they wouldn’t have been waiting for us”

”I don’t know. I don’t know, okay?” Dean is yelling ”I don’t know what you want me to say” he probably shouldn’t be escalating the situation but he clearly don’t have the answers that Castiel is looking for anyway.

”I want you to tell me the truth” Castiel is also yelling now and that’s even more scary than his usual steely composure ”Did they arrange for us to meet? Knowing that I would be drawn in by your pretty face and the way you were begging to be dominated?” Castiel spits out the last part with disgust in his voice.

”What? No”

”I should’ve known you agreed too quickly”

”Yes, because I was fucking desperate. No money, no job, not even a goddamn permanent place to live. At least I wouldn’t have had to worry about any of that if I’d just joined their gang when they asked me to” Shit, he hadn’t meant to tell Castiel that last part. He always spoke too freely when he got angry.

Castiel’s hand on his face tightens ”When they what?” The calm steel has creeped back into his voice.

Well, too late to back down now. Might as well tell the whole story. And pray that his pretty face is going to save him ”My dad was a drunk. One night after he got himself fired he got into a fight at the wrong bar. They demanded money, for him to show his respect, that he hadn’t meant anything by it. When he refused they lit our house on fire. I got my brother out but both of our parents died that night. Afterward they apologised, saying that they hadn’t meant to kill anyone. They offered that I could work for them to pay off the debt. I refused. I didn’t want anything to do with them. I stored my car with one of my dad’s friends so they couldn’t follow us as easily and then I got the hell out of town with Sam. After I got my aprenticeship I managed to take out a loan so I could mail them the money. I thought that was the last of it. That’s the story, okay?”

”Why were they waiting for my people?” Castiel demands.

Dean’s thoughts are too frenzied for him to make any sense of it ”I don’t know. The only person who knew was Bill”

”What?” Castiel bites out.

”Bill, my father’s friend who I stored my car with”

”And what exactly did you tell Bill?” Castiel says almost sweetly.

”Just that a friend would come to pick up the car” Castiel doesn’t look inclined to believe him ”I swear. You can check my phone, the text is still there”

Castiel releases his face and reaches up for the phone that’s on the bedside table. He holds out the phone for Dean to type the code with shaking fingers.

As he flicks through more texts than necessary his face doesn’t grow any softer. ”Why would they be waiting?” Castiel repeats. He hasn’t even lowered the gun.

”I… I stole something” Dean finally admits ”My dad kept a journal. He used to work for one of their branches. I took it for leverage if they decided to come after us. But it’s years old. I’m sure there’s nothing of any interest in there anymore” 

Castiel runs a hand down his face ”Are you a complete fool?” 

Okay, that’s very rude. Dean doesn’t reply.

Castiel puts the safe back on the gun ”You’ve given them insult on insult and you wonder why they’re after you? Do you know nothing of their world”

Castiel puts the gun down entirely and Dean wants to cry from relief. 

Castiel laughs humorlessly ”You don’t even know who I am, do you?”

Dean shakes his head but then it clicks into place for him ”You’re with the bratva” he breathes. Shit, he’s been running for years to avoid one group of gangsters and then he runs right into the russian fucking mafia.

Castiel starts laughing for real but he looks like he wants to cry ”Oh my god. You weren’t meant to be this much trouble. You were just supposed to be weekend entertainment and then I foolishly wanted to keep you around for longer. And now you’re a liability” Castiel picks up the gun again.

”What, you think I’m going to run back to those bastards that killed my parents?”

”That doesn’t matter. You don’t know anything of use. Don’t you see how it’s going to look that we’re harboring you? This could mean war”

Something is off. If Dean knows one thing from living with his Dad, it is that gangs like this have a strict hierarchy. Castiel should not be looking like it’s even remotely his decision if it’s on the level he’s implying it is. He should be talking to the bosses right now. Unless… 

Dean chances the gamble ”They recognized Ilja, didn’t they? It already looks like you’re harboring me. What are you hoping to achieve by shooting me now? You’re going to look weak. Like you don’t even know what you’re doing. Like you’re desperate not to anger them. You’re not going to look like a leader.”

This is only going to work if he’s guessed correctly. But the way Castiel is taking this so personally. The way people react to him… He has to be one of the people in charge. 

For a second Castiel looks like he might shoot him out of pure anger. Then he slams the gun down into the floor, making Dean nearly piss himself.

”Blyat” Castiel grinds his teeth ”You’re clouding my fucking brain. Where’s the journal?”

”In the duffel. There’s a hidden pocket in the bottom”

Castiel picks up the gun and gets up ”You stay there”

He unceremoniously turns Dean’s duffel upside-down, emptying it out on the floor. Then he rips open the bottom. He takes the journal out and dumps the bag on the floor before placing the journal on the dresser so he can flick through it while still holding the gun.

”What you’re looking for is in the middle part” Dean tells him. The rest is just filled with drunken ramblings. 

Castiel quickly scans the pages ”I can work with this” he finally states. He looks at Dean ”You’re going to play the part of informer while this thing with the Italians play out. In the meantime our friends in California will keep a close eye on your brother. To make sure that the Italians don’t get to him and that there are no surprises” The threat is unmistakable.

”What about after?” 

”That depends on how useful you prove to be” Castiel says it unblinkingly ”And whether you give me further reason to doubt your loyalty”

Right, not telling Castiel about his involvement might not make him any kind of spy. But it does make it very clear that he does not trust Castiel with information.

Castiel pulls out his phone and makes a quick call in russian ”That was about your brother. Now, am I going to have to lock you in a cell for the next weeks or are you going to cooperate?”

”I’ll work with you” Dean says. He’s very passionate about both him and Sam staying alive and right now Castiel’s goodwill seems to be their best bet.

Castiel fixes him with a stare ”And you accept me as your highest commander? I expect to be obeyed fully and in every aspect”

”Yes, sir”

”Remove the collar”

Dean reaches up to remove it for the first time since he’s received it. It feels like the worst kind of punishment.

”You’re not even fully a member. I lay no special claim to you”

The words feel like a slap to the face. Dean holds the collar in his hands.

Castiel must see the look on Dean’s face because his voice turns soft ”Maybe someday” 

Castiel finally puts down the gun. He then begins unbottoning his shirt ”On the bed”

Dean hesitates for a second, confused.

”That I don’t claim you doesn’t mean that I’m not going to fuck you. It just means that others are free to as well”

Dean shakily gets up to lie on the bed. If Castiel is going to whore him around as punishment he’s just going to have to endure it. He needs to prove his unfailing loyalty and refusing an order would be a terrible way to start. But his heart aches at the thought of being separated from Castiel.

Castiel stalks over to him and kisses him deeply. His hands are roaming all over Dean’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Dean has to concentrate on the sensation to distract himself from the need to desperately cling to Castiel.

Castiel stops to pour lube in one of his hands and then he’s fingering Dean open with an experienced touch. He takes his time and the slow, smooth strokes makes heat pool in Dean’s stomach. Soon he’s writhing and moaning beneath Castiel while Castiel sucks marks into his neck.

After what feels like hours Castiel finally seems to be satisfied and lines his cock up to Dean’s hole. Dean is on his back and Castiel’s gaze burns into his eyes while he slowly pushes in. Dean groans from the feeling of being filled and the way Castiel watches him does nothing to fix the hole in his chest. 

Castiel starts moving. He’s fucking him in slow, precise thrusts, hitting his prostate every time. Dean’s untouched dick is weeping on his stomach. 

Castiel seems lost in ecstacy and his hands on Dean’s thighs clench and unclench as if he’s desperately trying to control himself. Dean wants to cry from the beauty of it.

”Please”

Castiel speeds up and soon he’s panting ”Come for me”. Castiel doesn’t even have to touch him before Dean’s coming hard. The days without release and the way Castiel has been working him already had him on the brink. Castiel follows immediately after. Dean is pretty sure that the reverent look on Castiel’s face is mirrored in his own.

Castiel looks reluctant to pull out. Afterwards he closes his eyes for a second before getting up and picking up his clothes.

”Get dressed. We’re going to see Balthazar” Castiel tells him.


	11. Chapter 11

They’re silent for the whole car ride. Castiel is deliberately avoiding looking at him and it’s driving Dean crazy. Dean tries to distract himself by looking at the traffic going into New York and the trees with their leaves turning colours. It’s beautiful but Dean doesn’t particularly care.

He wishes that his bad mood could be explained by the way his situation has gotten worse. He’s truly trapped now and he’s always preferred to have his freedom over everything else. But to be honest the last couple of years has been exhausting and the time with Castiel had reminded him how deep and real his emotions could feel when he wasn’t in survival mode, scrambling to make sure he had enough money for each month.

They finally stop in Brighton Beach. When Castiel takes Dean’s duffel out of the trunk the reality of the situation truly hits Dean. They head into an apartment building that’s placed in first line to the ocean. They take the elevator to the highest floor and Dean almost breathes a sigh of relief when the tense atmosphere is broken by Balthazar yanking the door open ”I heard you the first…”

When he sees them standing there he stops for a second. He’s wearing a robe and looks distinctly like he’s just woken up. He sighs deeply ”Come on in, then”

He stands aside to allow them to pass then he turns to yell ”Bela, time to leave”

A woman that must be Bela starts swearing at him from another room. When she emerges from a room she’s still zipping up the dress she’s obviously just pulled on. She stops when she sees Castiel. Her eyes go wide. Dean recognizes the word Pakhan that he’s heard before but otherwise it seems like she’s apologizing. Castiel says a single word that Dean takes to mean ”out” based on the fact that she leaves immediately. 

Balthazar runs a hand through his hair. Then he gestures for them to follow him into the living room where the kitchen is. He and Castiel have a long conversation in Russian while Balthazar makes coffee and Dean is just awkwardly standing there.

Finally they seem to be done talking, though none of them look any happier than before. Castiel turns to Dean ”Do what Balthazar tells you” and then leaves before Dean has a chance to reply. Dean forces himself not to cry.

”Sit down, drink some coffee” Balthazar tells him ”You’ve really made a mess of things, huh”

Dean gratefully sits down ”I know”

”Well, the Italians have been harshing my mellow for years now so I’m happy to have an excuse to fuck with them without Castiel getting pissy” Balthazar sips his coffee ”gods, why does it always have to be early in the morning?”

Dean refrains from commenting that it’s almost noon. He has no idea how he’s supposed to behave around Balthazar.

”Don’t look so freaked out. You’re going to live here until this gets untangled and I hope you’re at least going to be better company than you are right now”

”Sorry, everything is just kind of a lot”

Balthazar rolls his eyes ”So you pissed off the boss, big deal. You’re going to help me put on a show for the Italians and then you two can go back to playing honeymoon. I’m going to get dressed. In the meantime you can work on that sour mood”

Dean hopes that it’s a good sign that Balthazar seems to be taking this so casually. He gingerly sips his coffee while taking in his surroundings. He’s sitting at an island in a huge white kitchen. There are big windows and a door to a roof terrace. The whole thing is looking out to the ocean. Dean could get lost in staring at the greens and blues lazily mingling out there.

When Balthazar returns he’s wearing proper clothes.

”Do you have a phone?” Balthazar asks. Dean holds it up for him to see.

”Great. I need to head out for a couple of hours. Use the time to learn some Russian” 

Dean stares at him in disbelief.

”I’ll help you when I get back. Just look into some of the basics so you won’t bore me to death”

Balthazar leaves and then Dean is truly alone. He tells himself that he doesn’t have time for wallowing in self-pity. He was told to do as Balthazar said so he better learn some Russian.

\----

”Russian is a terrible language” Dean mumbles when Balthazar returns. Balthazar just laughs.

”I know. But it won’t look right if you don’t know at least a little bit. It has to seem like you’re actually in the Bratva”

”Am I not?”

Balthazar snorts ”Absolutely not. It’s not some kind of open club. You have to prove yourself before you’re even going to be considered.”

”Then what am I?”

Balthazar doesn’t even pause before answering ”You’re Castiel’s plaything that he’s working way too hard to protect. Luckily for you I think that Castiel deserves nice things so I’m willing to help out”

”Thank you” is the only reply Dean can muster up.

Balthazar slinks up behind him ”Oh, don’t thank me yet. I plan on having some fun with you before Castiel changes his mind about sharing”

Dean freezes at that. He has zero interest in having sex with Balthazar but at the same time it’s not really as if he has a choice if he wants to show Castiel that he can follow orders.

He forces himself not to jerk free when Balthazar rubs his shoulders. The touch isn’t even that bad, it’s actually pretty nice. He just wishes that it was Castiel.

”Okay, better get on with the Russian. Show me what you’ve learned” Balthazar says cheerily and plops himself down into the chair next to Dean’s.

\----

They spend most of the day with Balthazar mocking Dean’s pronunciation. It’s actually surprisingly helpful and Balthazar is funny and pleasant to hang out with. It’s very easy to forget that he’s a high ranking member of the mafia.

Balthazar orders take away for dinner and it’s from some fancy overpriced place. If Dean had been raised with better manners he would have probably thought that the amount of wine they drink along with the meal was a shame.

It’s Balthazar that proposes that they play strip poker. And it’s also him that breaks out the bottle of whiskey. So really, it’s Balthazar’s fault that they both end up roaring drunk and in their underwear.

”Couch. Now” Balthazar declares, getting up from the floor they’ve been sitting on. Dean stumbles along. He trips over his legs and falls down halfway on top of Balthazar. He starts to move away but Balthazar grabs him and suddenly they’re making out.

Dean’s head is buzzing and he feels a pleasant thrumming in his blood. Balthazar is touching him freely and it’s nice and uncomplicated. 

Balthazar pulls away with a groan ”Jesus, boy. I get what Castiel is about now”

Dean slaps him on the shoulder which leads to Balthazar grabbing his wrist which leads to more kissing and groping and Balthazar grinding up against him.

”Stop, stop, stop” Balthazar breathes, then seems to get ahold of himself ”Did Castiel tell you about all of the boring rules?” He takes Dean’s confused silence as a no ”You’re going to have to help out here. Castiel is going to kill me if my impulse control slips”

Dean nods solemnly. He’s way too drunk to properly follow what’s happening.

”The main one is: No one is allowed to touch that beautiful ass” Balthazar sighs in disappointment ”And then he just droned on about not leaving any permanent marks and not messing you up too badly. Oh and I’m not allowed to come in your mouth. Such a spoilsport”

”He made rules?” Dean is slowly catching up ”I don’t understand. He said he didn’t claim me”

Balthazar snorts a laugh ”He might choose not to claim you but you still belong to him.”

”I… I do?” Dean can feel his heart beating faster and he’s too drunk to be embarrassed.

Balthazar starts pushing him down on the floor ”Okay, less talking about your boyfriend and more sucking my cock”

Dean does as he’s asked. 

\----

After another make-out session that ends with Dean panting into Balthazar’s mouth as he comes, Balthazar goes to bed. 

Dean has his own bedroom but it seems too big and empty. It also doesn’t help that everything spins when he tries to lie down. Dean takes a long bath and only gets up when he’s too tired to avoid the lonely bed any longer.

He wakes too early with Balthazar knocking loudly on his door ”I’m not gonna be the only one who’s forced to wake at this ungodly hour. Up you get.”

In the seconds before Dean is fully awake he reaches out an arm. It’s the surprise at not even finding the other side of the bed warm that properly wakes him. He tumbles out of the bed, as if removing himself from it will erase his despair at not sharing a bed with Castiel.

Balthazar has coffee and painkillers ready for him. He grumbles his thanks. Before he can sit down Balthazar slaps his ass.

”Hey, I thought that was off limits” Dean jokingly complains

Balthazar quirks an eyebrow at him ”I think we both know what Castiel was referring to. Now hurry up, we both have places to be. If you need to throw up I prefer that you do it now rather than on my bike”

”I’m good” Dean dutifully takes his pills and downs the too hot coffee.

After waiting for Balthazar to take a horrendously long shower that could definitely have happened before he woke Dean up they head down. Balthazar stops at a BMW. The motorcycle is a beautiful classic model.

Balthazar hands Dean the helmet ”I take it you’ve done this before but stay still and don’t fight the turns”

Dean nods and puts on the helmet.

Balthazar is unsurprisingly a reckless rider and at several points Dean is close to suggesting that he can walk instead. Instead he just clings to Balthazar and tries his best to trust him.

When they finally stop Balthazar bursts out laughing when he sees Dean’s face ”That’s exactly how Castiel looked when he saw I’d grabbed his bike. But hey, Ilja confiscated it from him and it seems a waste to just store it someplace”

”He… confiscated it?” Dean asks. Castiel doesn’t seem like the type you confiscate anything from.

”Yeah, too exposed. We are a lot of people who’s very passionate about Castiel not getting shot. He might not care about his own safety but he cares about fulfilling his responsibility to the rest of us. Can’t very well do that if he’s dead.” Balthazar sounds like he’s trying for a joking tone but his concern shines through.

”Should you be riding it, then?”

”Oh, that matters less” Balthazar winks at him and then heads into the garage they’ve stopped in front of. 

Dean follows in time to hear him shout ”Bobby, where are you? I’ve got a mechanic for you”

”It better be an actual mechanic this time Balthazar or I swear to God” the gruff voice is followed by a middle aged man who rolls his eyes when he sees Dean ”Do you speak English, son?”

”Um, Yes. I’m a trained auto mechanic” Dean bites his tongue to avoid adding a sir at the end.

”Well, would you look at that” Bobby gives Balthazar an incredulous look.

”I’ll leave Dean here to listen to your sarcasm. I’ll come get him later. Take care” Balthazar leaves.

Dean looks around the garage and his heart sings at the familiar surroundings. Then he notices that one of the mechanics in the room is severely abusing a timing belt. Bobby who notices his frown turns around and starts yelling at the guy in Russian. 

Dean awkwardly stands there until Bobby returns and puts him to work.

They are a small team and it quickly becomes apparent that most of the others have no idea what they’re doing. They joke with each other in Russian and their English is almost as basic as Dean’s grasp on Russian is. The day evolves into Dean wordlessly correcting what they’re doing. Bobby is an actual mechanic and he tells Dean that there’s one other as well.

Dean is uncertain whether the garage is for getting people green cards or if it’s mainly for money laundering purposes. It could also be both but it’s obvious that the main point of the place isn’t to fix cars. 

He’s having a great time anyway. It’s great fixing cars where something is actually wrong and Bobby seems to be delighted to have him there. 

Dean spends the following days at the garage. The others slowly warm to him and their silent camaraderie develops into them trying to teach Dean Russian. It’s not very helpful at first as they mainly seem to have an interest in swear words but practicality makes it necessary to be able to communicate. 

At night he hangs out with Balthazar. They ironically watch bad movies and then there’s the sex. The sex is pretty nice but Dean finds himself missing Castiel’s authority and secure movements. It’s not that Balthazar doesn’t take initiative but there’s just not the sense of control and safety that makes it possible for Dean to let go completely. And he’s not very turned on. It’s comfortable and he’s always loved being touched but he feels self-conscious and unsatisfied with the lack of being challenged. Balthazar never asks him for anything that he hasn’t given before. He’s pretty sure that Castiel has ruined him for anyone else.

\----

It’s early afternoon at the garage and most of the guys have gone to get them some lunch. It’s only Dean and Dimitri that’s left. Dean’s showing Dimitri a trick to make the work easier. It’s a strange feeling to stand with an older man that’s even twice his size and then be the one who’s teaching.

The door is roughly torn open and three men burst in. They’re all holding guns. Dean and Dimitri are both unarmed so they hold up their hands and slowly get to their feet.

”Where are the money?” the one who appears to be the leader ask ”You, pretty boy. Show me” he gestures to Dean.

Dean slowly makes his way to the office. The leader gestures for the two others to watch Dimitri.

By pure accident Dean knows the code to the safe. He was in the office one time with Bobby and Dean has a habit of noticing things he probably shouldn’t. His mind works furiously but there’s a gun pushed into his side and he really would appreciate not getting shot. 

Dean kneels down in front of the desk that the safe stands under. As he does so the gun is moved from his side but still trained on him. Dean hesitates.

”Faster”

Dean slowly taps out the code and the safe opens with a click. Dean has a second to notice that there’s a gun in the safe before a loud noise from the workshop draws the attention of the leader. Dean wastes no time in grabbing the gun and as if watching from a distance he sees himself shoot the other man in the stomach.

The man crashes to the floor and suddenly everything speeds up again. Dean wants to throw up but instead he steps on the hand of the other man to get him to release the frip he still has on the gun. He lets go and Dean kicks the gun away. Then he doesn’t know what to do. There’s a man screaming on the floor and there’s blood everywhere.

He looks to the door, remembering the other two. Dimitri is there. There’s blood splattered on his face and he’s watching Dean with a strange look on his face.

Dean understands the words ”First time?” from the question asked in Russian. He nods his head.

Dimitri says in heavily accented English ”Shoot him”

Dean looks from Dimitri and back at the man on the floor. He balks at the idea of killing another person but at the same time he’s already shot the man in the stomach and he doubts that it’s the style of the bratva to take him to a hospital. And Castiel had demanded loyalty from him.

Dean shoots the man. 

He fights the urge to look away. When the man stops moving he turns away and vomits on the floor.

Dimitri rubs his back ”It’s good” Dean doesn’t know if he’s talking about the vomiting or the shooting.

Dimitri wraps him in a blanket and makes him sit down in the workshop. Dean looks away from the bodies of the other men. He wraps his arms around his knees as Dimitri makes several phone calls.

After a couple of minutes their team comes rushing in. Bobby starts giving out orders. The bodies are being moved and Bobby talks to Dimitri. 

Dean has no concept of time but suddenly everyone is back and a bottle of vodka is placed in front of him.

”Drink”

Dean takes a mouthful and the alcohol burns on its way down but it helps. The others are smiling at him and then he’s being congratulated and slapped on the back.

Dimitri pulls out a set of needles and asks him something that Dean doesn’t quite understand.

”He’s asking what motive you want for your tattoo” Bobby translates ”to commemorate your first kill”

Dean considers for a moment that he doesn’t particularly want to remember it. The others take this as indecisiveness and start stripping to show him their tattoos. The feeling of brotherhood from the laughing and shared bottle and memories etched into skin makes Dean want to be a part of it all.

He should definitely be feeling worse about having just killed a man. But right now he mainly feels a thrill over being the one in charge for a change. He loves Sam but so much of Dean’s life has been spent making choices based on Sam’s needs.

He looks around. There’s a lot of daggers and skulls and very elaborate tattoos of the Virgin Mary. Dean thinks back on Castiel’s tattoo and asks ”Can I get a pheasant?”

The others seem to approve in a way that makes Dean ask ”Or does it mean something?”

”It means that you’re ready to protect yourself and your own, boy” Bobby tells him.

Dean smiles at this ”Okay, the pheasant, then.” He chooses the shoulder for placement.

Dimitri is a surprisingly skilled artist. The needle on Dean’s skin grounds him and he savors the pain. The others play cards and drink while Dimitri works. They’re all sharing stories from Russia and even though Dean isn’t really able to follow he recognizes the atmosphere of sacrifice and fighting your way up.

Dimitri is wrapping the tattoo when Balthazar walks in. His eyes immediately go to Dean’s shoulder. He closes his eyes for a second and his mouth moves as if he’s praying. Then he plasters on a smile and goes to talk to Bobby in Russian.

Balthazar finally gets up, says goodbye to the others and turns to Dean ”Let’s go”

Dean rises but has to sit back down when everything goes black.

He wakes up in Balthazar’s apartment.

”How are you feeling?” Balthazar hands him a glass of water.

”Okay, I think. Still a bit dizzy”

”That’ll be the loss of blood. Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to drink before getting tattooed?” 

Or during, Dean might add ”No” he just says.

Balthazar groans ”I really don’t want to be the one to tell Castiel about this”

”Which part?”

”The fact that you got a tattoo without his consent. Don’t give me that look, you know it as well as I do. Luckily I have a plan”

\----

The plan turns out to involve Dean being half naked in front of a bunch of strangers. It’s the next night and Balthazar is hosting a party.

He had hissed angrily at Balthazar when the ”outfit” picked out for him had been a pair of leather pants and nothing else. But Balthazar had just told him to put the pants on and to stop complaining because it was giving him a headache. 

Dean is about to throw punches when a man in his forties slaps his ass but Balthazar slinks up to him before he can do anything ”Don’t ruin everyone’s fun. You’re the main attraction”

Dean plays Castiel’s words about doing as Balthazar says in a loop in his head. 

Everyone else is wearing clothes fit for a gala. The only person he recognizes is Bela who’s deeply engaged in a game of ”pretending to not even notice the other person” with Balthazar. The next hour consists of Dean drinking wine and strangers groping him. Twice someone comes up to congratulate him on the tattoo.

Dean is downing a glass of wine when the door to the apartment opens and Castiel walks in. It feels as if the air has been sucked out of the room. Castiel pointedly avoids looking at him and instead sits down to join a conversation that immediately seems to bore him. He looks tired and his mood seems to gradually worsen. 

Dean tries to pretend that he’s interested in what his conversation partner is saying and laugh at the appropriate times while sneaking glances at Castiel. That’s probably why he’s surprised when the man grabs his waist. He spills the wine he was drinking down his entire front and the man who’d been grabbing him goes to find a towel for him.

Then there’s a looming presence behind him and he’s not even that surprised when it’s Castiel that breathes in his ear ”I think you’re done here”. Castiel grabs him by the arm and drags him into the bedroom that he’s been sleeping in.

The door clicks closed and suddenly he’s alone with Castiel. He’s breathing hard and can’t take his eye off Castiel’s face. He has to stop himself from reaching out to touch him.

One moment they’re just standing there and the next Castiel is pushing him against a wall and frantically kissing him. Castiel is everywhere. His tongue feels claiming in Dean’s mouth and his hands roam the panes of Dean’s chest, the wine getting everywhere. Dean whimpers and clings to Castiel.

”On the bed” Castiel mumbles when they part for air. Dean complies and then his hands are being tied to the headboard.

”That’s not necessary” he protests ”sir”

”I know. But I like having you spread out like this”

Dean shudders.

”And it looks like you bask in the attention” Castiel’s voice is hard ”Do you enjoy playing the whore for Balthazar?”

Dean doesn’t know if he’s supposed to reply.

”Did you like acting like a slut out there?” Castiel hisses.

”You told me to do what Balthazar said, sir” Dean has no idea what’s going on.

”Oh, but you didn’t have to enjoy it that much” Castiel is opening his pants and Dean’s blood thrums.

”I was wishing that it were you the entire time, sir” Dean quietly says.

A strange look passes on Castiel’s face ”If you’re just going to lie to me we might as well use that mouth for something else”

Castiel moves further up Dean’s body and then he presses the tip of his dick to Dean’s lips. Dean eagerly opens.

Castiel is not gentle. It’s rough and messy and everything that Dean has been missing. Castiel’s strong fingers are on his jaw and neck, the light pressure a reminder that he could tighten his grip if he wanted to. Castiel firmly thrusts into Dean’s mouth and he just has to take it.

Castiel suddenly pulls back and Dean whines at the loss. Castiel chuckles and then starts removing Dean’s pants. He pauses when he realizes how achingly hard Dean is. His eyes flicker up to meet Dean’s and Dean doesn’t bother to hide the naked want on his face.

Castiel reaches up to push two fingers into Dean’s mouth ”Do you enjoy this, little one? Having a cock shoved down your throat?”

Dean blushes but nods anyway. Then he sucks the digits that’s been offered to him.

”Do you even care whose cock it is?”

Dean wants to defend himself but Castiel keeps his fingers in his mouth and Dean takes this to mean that he doesn’t want an answer.

”Thought so” Castiel removes his fingers and removes Dean’s pants the rest of the way. He cups Dean’s ass and then looks at Dean as if he demands an answer to the silent question he’s asking.

”There’s been no one else, sir” Dean says.

There’s a passing surprise on Castiel’s face and then the leering look is back ”Funny, you don’t seem to have particularly cared about what belongs to me”

Dean’s heart soars at the possessiveness.

”… Letting Balthazar mark you like that”

Dean has no idea what he’s talking about. Is he refering to the times Balthazar has come on his face? That seems like a weird thing to care about.

”Don’t give me that look” Castiel’s eyes go to Dean’s shoulder.

”What, the tattoo? That has nothing to do with Balthazar”

Castiel gives him a disbelieving look, then reaches for the lube and starts working him open.

Dean groans. It’s extremely distracting but he pulls himself together.

”I… I mean it. I, ngh, don’t know what you’ve heard”

Castiel replies with an even voice as if he’s unaffected by having his fingers inside of Dean ”I haven’t heard anything. And then Balthazar chooses to rub it in my face by showing you off like that”

”He really wasn’t part of it. Dimitri made it for me”

That catches Castiel’s attention and his hand stills ”And who is Dimitri?” Castiel’s eyes narrow and Dean should definitely have thought more about how he worded that.

”He’s just one of the guys down at the garage” Dean rushes to say. And yeah, Balthazar really hasn’t been keeping Castiel up to date because that does nothing to soften Castiel’s face. Castiel pulls out his hand.

”I’ve been working at a garage. It’s been great and it’s helped with my Russian” Dean babbles ”There was some trouble down there yesterday and I shot a man. Dimitri thought it should be commemorated and I agreed” Dean meets Castiel’s eyes with defiance.

Castiel closes his eyes and runs a hand down his face ”I wanted to keep you away from all of this”

”I don’t want to be kept away. Let me be a part of it, please” Castiel starts to get a soft look on his face ”I’ve missed you” Dean tells him.

Castiel’s face closes back up. He pulls his pants back on and leaves the room without a word. Dean has no idea what’s happening.

Shortly after Balthazar enters the room. He lets out a low whistle ”I would love to know what you told him for him to leave you like this”

Balthazar struggles to untie him and Dean starts to cry ”I don’t know”

Balthazar frowns ”Hey, none of that. I’ve just had to deal with Castiel’s pissy mood, I’m not also cleaning up after him” 

Dean’s one wrist comes untied and he busies himself with getting the other free while he collects himself. He’s good at that. Finally he plasters on a smile for Balthazar ”You were right about him getting angry about the tattoo”

Balthazar looks relieved ”Told you so” and then he adds ”Castiel said to tell you that since you apparently feel fine about modifying your body you’re to get your nipples pierced”

Dean doesn’t even have time to consider being angry about this. The only thing he hears is the implication that Castiel will at some point want to see the piercings. And that means that he’s still interested. Dean’s grin is sincere this time.

”You know… he’s just trying to protect himself” Balthazar’s tone is more heartfelt than Dean has ever heard it ”In case you turn out to be a problem and we’ll have to shoot you”

Dean shudders. Good to know what Balthazar’s priorities are.

”Tell me what I have to do to prove myself” Whatever it takes. Dean is in.


End file.
